Once Upon A Time
by JackalCringe
Summary: A new villain has trapped the team into a fairy tale, the Snow White story. Wally and Artemis must work together to find their friends, who have turned into the Snow White and the Seven Dwarves characters. Filled with princess dresses, rainstorms, evil blondes, and spear fights. And what of true love's kiss?
1. The Mirror

**Author's Note **Hey guys! This is pretty much the same story as before, but I'm revamping most of the writing and maybe adding/taking away some things I deem unimportant. I'm really just editing. Enjoy! My updates will be super quick, BECAUSE I was smart and wrote all the chapters, which means I will post maybe every 2-3 days if I get positive feedback to continue.

Also, because this was written before the new episodes came out, we'll say this takes place before Bialya (or whatev the name was).

**Wally's POV**

_2:24 PM, location unknown_

I opened my eyes to a cloudless sky, so bright that I had to blink a few times before I could look up. "What…what happened?" I muttered, a storm raging through my head. It was almost as bad as the headaches Artemis gave me.

_Artemis!_I thought, sitting up quickly.

I remembered what happened now. It was the team against a new enemy, who called himself the Wicked Dream. Somehow, he shot us with this large ray after I was trying to save Artemis _from_ the damn thing.

Blinking, I glanced at the countryside and rolling hills, the forest that broke through beyond that. Off in the distance, pink tinged stone rose into tall towers and spires. _Wait. Castles?_

Where the hell was I? Where was every one else? I stood, the sun glaring off my outfit.

I groaned, _What the hell?_ I was wearing a mixture of silver and black, a cloak, jacket, waistcoat, trousers, along with some weird buttons, clips, and doodads. I even had a black cape, falling to the backs of my knees.

I looked like a flippin' prince.

**Artemis's POV**

_2:24 PM, small village_

"—Godammit Wally!" I growled. I had just finished yelling at Wally, because he was unnecessarily saving me from a blast by the Wicked Dream. But now I was in a courtyard, with people staring at me, shocked by my outburst.

I looked away sheepishly and began to stroll, trying not to bring attention to myself. Where was I? Was this some friggin' renaissance fair? The women wore long, dull skirts, and a few wore veils. The men strutted in leggings and tunics, definitely some Batman-and-Robin shit, along with large hats.

I took a step, and heard a _swish_. I glanced down, my eyes widening in shock. I had on my own dull dress, with matching veil.

Oh my god.

**M'gann's POV**

_2:24 PM, location unknown_

"Eeek!" I shrieked, staring down at my beautiful golden dress, decorated in lace flowers. My hair was curled; my skin was a pale human color. I was standing in a circular stone room that had a large four-posted bed, a ornate golden mirror, and a tiny window with a view across the land.

_Where am I?_ I thought. _Where is everybody?_

I put a foot on the windowsill to peer out. Suddenly, my door _slammed_ open. I glanced up, and there stood, heaving and glaring, an Asian girl of maybe eighteen. She wore an even prettier dress than I, and her hair was wild and beautiful. Her skin was much darker than mine's. She seemed familiar, but I couldn't place it.

She growled at me, her voice husky, "What the hell do you think you're wearing, Snow _Witch_?"

I flinched. I didn't even know this girl! "Um, sorry?"

She grabbed my shoulders and tossed me into the hallway, with the strength of a trained assassin. She then began to pull off the dress haphazardly, ripping the hem at my shoulder.

I pushed at her. "Stop! Stop! I'll take it off!"

"Don't use that tongue with me, _step-sister_." She sneered, and slapped me across the cheek.

Tears welled up and spilled down my cheeks, and suddenly I knew her name. A human tale, I remembered. "_Drizella__,_" I glared.

The girl stood back in shock, as if I dared using that tone. "I'm telling mother!"

Fear engulfed my stomach suddenly, as if I had a predestined terror to this _mother_. I cried out, "No don't!"

The Asian girl paused and whipped around, her hair flying. She gave me an evil smile, as wide as a cat's. She reminded me a bit of Artemis.

_Artemis! Where is—_

"Take off the dress, Snow White. What do you think you're doing in my room, wearing _my dresses_?" She snarled the last bit, and continued down the hall, her steps as quiet as a mouse.

I reached out my mind to connect it to Superboy's. _Superboy? Conner!_

I heard his sigh, and a light snore. I tried to wake him, but he slept like a bear.

I pulled off my dress, throwing on a plain white one that even I could tell was for someone of low class, possibly an undergarment.

That Drizella scared me. She had called me Snow White. Could it be…?

**Wally's POV**

_2:34 PM, hilltop_

"I could get used to this." I muttered. I searched for any way I could signal the team, but I had lost everything on my uniform that could be helpful, including my snacks. My stomach grumbled angrily.

_Wally!_

I fell to my knees at the sudden shout, glancing around. There was no one around. I recognized Miss M's voice and projected, _Megan, babe, can we please not shout so suddenly?_

_Oh, thank goodness I've found you! There's a thick wall surrounding your mind, it was a little tough to get through._

I snickered. _That's me. Hard-headed._

_Oh, you_wish_, Kid Stupid._Artemis scoffed inside my head.

_Wow. Threes a crowd, haven't you heard, Arty dear?_

_Get over yourself, idiot. M'gann, where are you?_

_I'm in this…castle._

_Castle? Where is everybody else?_ I asked.

_I'm still trying to find them. I'm out of range. Where are you two?_

_Well, I'm on a hill.__ I see a castle in the distance. I'm going to get going and meet you. _I began running, letting myself speed down the drops of the hills. I passed into the forest, where it suddenly became darker, the sun shining through spots in the leaves.

_I'm in this village, kind of._Artemis added.

I smelled something…roasting meat. I followed the scent, following a stone pathway into a tiny village, its small houses topped in hay. Horse drawn carriages passed in and out of the village into a larger path carved in the forest. It smelled like a mix of food, horse crap, and wet hay. I stopped at the entrance, staring in awe at what the villagers were wearing. I felt like I was trapped in the middle ages.

"Baywatch!"

I turned to see a girl, hair covered in a veil. She was wearing a loose, ugly dress, looking exactly like a villager. I almost didn't recognize Artemis. "What happened to you?" I asked with distaste.

She stared at my outfit. A bark of laughter came out of her, scaring a few villagers. "What happened to me? What about you, oh princely one?"

I frowned and said in a fake accent, "I think I look rather dashing."

"Yeah, okay sure."

A light prod on my shoulder made me turn. A girl about my age looked up at me with large brown eyes, before kneeling and kissing my feet.

"Woah," I took a step back.

Artemis peeped over my shoulder at the girl. The villagers had started to crowd, bowing and muttering compliments.

"Hail, Prince of Kent!" they praised.

A burly man grabbed Artemis's neck and pushed her to the ground yelling, "Have some respect, _woman_. He is the prince."

"Hey!" I shouted, pushing the man off her. Artemis growled, ready to swing.

I gripped her arm, and gave her a look. She sighed and put her hand down.

"Forgiveness, prince!" The man exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"Apologize to the lady." I said.

"Apologies, madam."

"Yeah, whatever idiot." Artemis stood, angrily whipping her veil off and throwing it on the ground. Her hair was in a thick bun. Wiping the mud off the knees of her dress, she hiked up her skirts, stepping over kneeling villagers.

The man looked up at me when she was out of hearing distance. "She ain't proper or polite, good prince."

I couldn't help but grin. "She sure isn't." I ran over to her. "What's the plan?"

She tugged off her veil, throwing it hard onto the ground angrily. Her hair was in a bun. "No flippin' clue. But if we no where the Martian is, we might as well start there."

**M'gann's POV**

_2:34 PM, castle_

I gathered my skirts and walked down the stone steps of the tower, which followed the curve of the wall. It was an amazing place, a bit cold and dreary, but still beautiful. Banners of the emblem hung on the walls, metal knights stood on pedestals, a wide staircase branched into a ballroom.

"SNOW WHITE!"

I flinched. The voice came from under the stairs. A blonde woman appeared in an exquisite purple dress trailing to the floor. She turned to look at me, wearing Black Canary's beautiful face.

She screamed almost as loud as her Canary Cry, "The garden path hasn't been washed, the floor must be mopped, scrubbed, and the dishes are still dirty from dinner last night! You need to sew three of my dresses back, and the linen made! Have you been sleeping all day?"

I cowered to the floor, shaking. "No, mother! I was…finishing the other chores and Drizella made me sew back a few of her dresses." I lied.

"Blame your laziness on my favorite daughter?" She kicked me with her 3-inch heel, right in the rib. I rolled. "Finish your chores, disgusting orphan!"

She turned in a billow of skirts, and slammed the door under the stairs.

**Black Canary's POV**

_2:37 PM, castle cellar_

_Disgusting wrench. I should have killed her as soon as her father died. I'm much too kind with my servants._

I was greeted with darkness and dust, and carefully held onto the handrail as I descended the rock steps. The old room was lined with glass orbs, vials, and carafes, filled with disgusting liquids of varying colors, along with rotted fruit and animal skulls. A large oval shape stood in the corner surrounded by candles and covered in a shawl.

I pulled the shawl and tossed it aside. I stared at myself in the large, gold-and-diamond mirror.

I gently stroked it, and chanted:

"_Mirror, mirror, on the wall_

_Who is the fairest of them all?"_

The body formed in the mirror, masked in clouds of black. Only its electric blue eyes shown through.

I was expecting the usual, "You, Queen, are the fairest of them all."

But instead, without moving, it replied in its deep voice,

"_Queen, you are fair it is true,_

_but Snow White is fairer than you_."

My jaw dropped. _Outrage! This is slander, TREASON!_

The mirror continued,

"_The wild blond is even fairer;_

_she is fierce as well; even rarer._"

_Not just one person, but two are more beautiful? And Snow White is one? Wicked slut! _I have done _everything _to get my beauty. I have drunk the blood of virgins for Christ's sake. I have meddled in dark magic to keep my youth!

I growled as the face dissipated, throwing on my cloak and covering my face. I threw the court doors open and ran down the marble steps in the garden, my heels clicking angrily on the stone. My right-hand came towards me and I called for a horse-carriage. As soon as it arrived, I jumped in without help.

The driver awaited my orders.

"My hunter's cabin." I growled.

**Another Dang Author's Note **You may be thinking why Artemis is fairer than Miss M. Or, you may be a hater like me and want to stab Miss M, thinking it is perfectly reasonable that Arty's prettier. I think Arty's prettier for a few reasons: 1) SHES A BAMF. 2) She can fight. The main reason: MGANN IS NOT WHO SHE APPEARS. She's faking her human beauty (her white martian form is so badass), Arty is a natural. Also, for the sake of a Spitfire fic, Artemis is prettier O.o


	2. The Hunter

**Author's Note **This is the Snow White story, but I wanted to add a wicked stepsister. Yeah. THEGIRLWONDER, nah, I edited my old story without deleting the reviews. Those were from the original. 94 reviews on one chapter…That would be amazing and impossible LOL.

**Superboy's POV**

_2:49 PM, forest_

I awoke to harsh pain launched at my head, propelling me from my fitful sleep. I rolled over and glanced up at my attacker. I could make out a sharp heel and silhouette, shielding me from the sunlight shining through the leaves high above.

It was a woman. She seemed familiar, but I couldn't place her face.

She smiled at me. Her blonde hair fell over one shoulder, and her dress showed off a lot of chest. A golden crown sat atop her head, a sapphire glittering in the center.

"Hunter," She said.

"Yes." I replied, focusing on her eyes. They were mesmerizing.

Her brow furrowed in distaste. "You dare answer me with that tone, not even acknowledging my rank?" She growled the last bit.

I immediately fixed my position, sitting on one knee, and concentrated on the rock in front of me. "Apologies, my Queen."

She _tsked,_ "I have this…orphan I need you to kill. She's quite distasteful, and has committed treason of the highest degree."

"She?"

The woman smiled. "I hope you feel no queasiness in killing a woman. I've trained you better, my Hunter."

I shook my head, "Of course not, my beautiful Queen. If I may, what treason?"

"She commits the crime of being more beautiful than I." she hissed, her voice full of disgust.

I think she expected me to gasp in horror. Instead, I looked up at her, and said, "How horrible, my Queen."

"Yes, quite. Her name is Snow White. I'm sure you will find her with your super human abilities. My daughter will send her into the forest, and you will make do quickly. Bring me back her heart, in this." She handed me a red box, a golden heart dead center.

"Yes, my Queen."

**Artemis's POV**

_2:36 PM, outside village_

I quickly walked off with Wally, my neck aching. How dare that man put his hands on me! I could take him out with a bow, I could break his back, flip him onto his ass in a strangle hold.

But never mind that.

Just as Wally and I were exiting the village, he picked me up bridal style. "What—" I stuttered, before grabbing hold of the back of his neck as he went full speed, sending up dust trails behind us and scaring the crap out of me.

"This is quicker." He grinned.

There was no up ahead. The land dropped off in a cliff, and maybe a twenty foot gap between the other side. A rope bridge had been cut and hung limp down the side. He walked over, and I peeked over the side. A river snaked across some two-hundred feet down. Wally backed up some, and I wrapped myself tighter against him and placed my head at his collarbone as he took a running start and jumped across, feeling weightless before he hit the ground running, jostling me.

I looked up again, and I was about an inch away. He was still looking ahead; I could see each of his freckles. I was tempted to reach higher and kiss his chin.

_What the hell, Artemis?_I looked away, flushing. _Why am I thinking about kissing him?_

_Cause you feel like a princess._My mind replied with an imaginary nod.

I'd never thought of being a princess before. Even as a child, I had no desire to be a damsel. My father had bleeded out these feelings, raising me to be a warrior. But maybe all girls had a subconscious yearning to have a prince charming.

_Wally? Prince Charming?_I started to uncontrollably giggle.

Wally gave me a confused glance.

I snorted, "It's just," I took a breath of air, "You're in a prince costume, and carrying me." I tried to bury my giggle in his chest.

He paused, and frowned. "I guess that's a bit ironic." He grinned. "I'm sure you can't resist this prince charming."

I bluntly burst out laughing. My ass met with the ground as I was suddenly and rudely dropped. "_Ooph!_"

"This isn't a taxi service! And you're getting heavy." He smirked.

I rubbed my sore tush. "Whatev', Baywatch. I can walk myself, and I felt the way you grabbed me! You're the one who can't resist me."

His mouth went into a little _o_, he paused. "As if! I was just trying to give us a little speed because you're dragging your feet, slow-poke."

"_As if! As if!_" I said in falsetto. "Great comeback, Wall-man. And you're going to compare my speed to _yours_?" I threw up my arms.

He grinned. "So you're saying I'm better than you at something."

"Yeah, _running_. Not much else."

"You wanna' try me in Physics? Chemistry? Bio? Flippin' _environmental science_?" He walked away.

"Yeah, go on," I bared my teeth, "_your inner nerd turns me on_."

He whipped his head around.

We stared at each other for three seconds and burst out laughing. It went on for about three minutes.

"M'gann." Kid Flash pointed out.

I was partly annoyed that his thoughts always snapped back to M'gann, but pushed it away. "We should keep going." I held out my arms for him to take me, "Take me, my Dark Knight."

He smirked and hooked his hand under my knee and back, flipping me over. He ran, much faster this time, towards our destination.

**M'gann's POV**

_3:00 PM, castle garden_

My step-mother had me scrubbing the stone of the castle's garden. I didn't mind the swift back-and-forth motion of scrubbing. My dress was filthy, but I liked the hard work. The baby blue-jays were chirping high in the trees, and the sun was shining warmly on my back. A bubbling pond stood at the center of the empty plaza, and red roses bloomed on the neatly cut bushes, bordering the marble pathways. The sun displayed the scars on my white wrists, and I realized I had cut those thorn bushes myself.

It was a sad scene, because no one was here to enjoy it with me. It seemed that people these days took for granted the beauty Earth gave them.

When I finished, I walked over to the fountain and stared into the water. It reflected back a _very_pale face, as white as snow. My lips were as red as the roses. I put a finger to them, but there was no makeup. My lips were naturally red. _How strange, I don't remembered being this pale._

"Snow White! Snow White!" My stepsister called in false politeness, stepping into the garden. "Oh there you are. How filthy, ick." She said after taking a look at my dress. "You're wearing, like, underwear. Not even a corset!"

"…Right. May I help you…?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.

The move seemed to annoy her. She stomped over. "You think you're prettier than me, don't you? You're such a _slut__!_" She slapped me, making my cheek pound in pain. "Why don't you go whore yourself out somewhere else? I'm tired of you, little miss perfect, little miss _innocent_. I DON'T CARE if her skin is like _porcelain_, or if her lips are like _rose petals_, fucking villagers!" Her eyes turned feral and crazy, almost like a cat's, and she was on-a-roll. "Why don't they praise me for once? Why don't they call me beautiful, or graceful and gentle? I'm _always_ in a prettier dress, and my hair is actually _combed__!_ I wear jewelry and crowns, but they fail to notice me!" She had tears raining down her cheeks.

I stared shocked.

"I'm tired of it!" She grabbed a knife from her dress. "_I'll_ be the prettier daughter, _and_ I have more royal blood than you!"

I stepped back. _Where are the guards?_"Drizella, _please!_"

She snarled and laughed at the same time. "Call me Cheshire, bitch. I'm going to be Queen _and_ the fairest of them all! I'm going to cut up that damn beautiful face of yours, and you won't be so special!"

I jumped away at her swing. The air whistled. "Drizella, you know mother loves you best!"

"I _know_ that." She rolled her eyes. "But the _**whole country**_ loves _you. 'Oh, that Snow White, her skin! Ah, she's so beautiful and graceful! We've been blessed with an angel on Earth!'_" She said in high falsetto.

I backed into the thorn bush. _She's finally snapped._

She swung again and ripped the shoulder of my dress, slicing my skin. I yelled and jumped through the bush, scratching every piece of exposed skin, which is to say, my face, arms, chest, and neck. I ran through, pushing at the brush and made it through, running over the field.

Drizella screamed, "_**Snow White**__**!**_"

Her cry was so full of loathing, so full of raw self-hatred that I had to hold my mouth so I wouldn't begin to cry.

I ran into the forest, tripping over my skirts and falling into the mud. I got up, kept running. The temperature dropped, raising goose bumps on my bare arms. I ran as far as I could, running as fast as I could, not caring how much noise I made.

I tripped again. A hollowed tree stood a few yards away, and I crawled into it. Cowering, it was just big enough for me to fit in.

It began to rain.

Still, it was beautiful. The leaves grew heavy with water and leaned over until the water finally fell, springing back into its original position. The sky was a mixture of gray and white clouds.

There was a crunch of leaves, and a vague human shape.

I snuggled deeper into the tree, afraid it may be Drizella.

But this was clearly a man. He came out of the trees, clad in hunter's gear. He had a sullen expression, but he was clearly very handsome.

His black hair fell wet over his forehead, and his eyes gazed about, electric blue. His broad shoulders and muscled arms made me peek out the tree to catch more.

He heard me, and his head turned quick as a whip. He brought out his bow, and aimed.

"Stop, stop!" I yelled, putting my hands out. I crawled out, and stood. A blush crept up my white cheeks as I realized how my wet white dress displayed what was underneath. I quickly covered my chest.

His eyes widened in shock. He seemed familiar, but I couldn't place it. "Oh."

I looked up at him. He was quite tall, about my age. The rain was falling hard now. I sneezed.

"Are you…Snow White?" He asked, his eyes full of sincerity.

"Yes." I said, taking another step.

He readied his bow with an arrow and aimed. I flinched, but didn't move. I was tired of this. Let him kill me.

I didn't feel anything, except maybe the cold…and rain. I looked up at him and our gazes locked. He threw the bow down.

Suddenly strong, warm arms encircled me, and my face was pressed into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I heard him gasp.

I gently patted his shoulders. My heart fluttered at his tears. "Why are you crying, stranger?"

He broke apart, looking into my eyes. My stomach did a dance. "You're mother. She ordered me to kill you, and put your heart in this." He pulled out my jewelry box.

I stared at it. When our eyes met again, he reached out and caressed my face. "But I refuse. I feel as if I know you from somewhere, you feel important to me. I'd do anything to protect you. Go. _L__eave_ Snow White! Leave now so she will never find out!"

His urgency pushed at me, and I began to run. I paused, turned, and said, "Will I see you again?"

"Promise." He smirked, running into the brush.

I ran with urgency; cold, wet, muddy, and determined.


	3. The Seven Dwarves

**Author's Note **I hope I explain the dwarves characters enough. If you pay attention, you should easily be able to tell who's who. And if not, in the next chappie I'll put a list!^^ I'm really surprised no one noticed all the mistakes I made in the original piece! Review please!

**M'gann's POV**

_5:18 PM, forest_

I collapsed. I had been running for two hours, and exhausted wasn't the right word. I crawled my way to a tree, the rain pounding my back. The trees had thinned out, and I could see a clearing up ahead. My adrenaline raced. _Oh please, let there be some help!_

I stood and walked with heavy feet over to a thick oak. The rain had made the ground muddy, and from crawling I now had thick muck covering my front. The land rolled down, so I was standing on an elevated hill. Below was a beautiful field of flowers, with a now-flooding stream running through.

And just passed the stream was a wooden house.

I whooped. My legs moved at once, taking long strides as I ran down the hill, but I fell and slid down the wet dirt, the back of my garments completely brown. I tore the left side of my dress, lost a shoe, while the other shoe was torn in half.

I ran past the stream and to the house. The windows were dark. I hesitated at the door.

_Can I trust these people?_ I knocked on the door. "Hello? Is anyone home?"

No answer. I tried the knob, and it opened.

It was a mess inside. Dust covered everything, and pots and clothes were strewn about the floor.

"Oh my," I said, taking in everything. "Maybe it's abandoned?" Stairs led up to a second floor. "Hello? Anyone here?" I yelled up. My voice echoed. "Guess not." I muttered, stepping up the stairs two at a time. There was a bedroom, with exactly seven beds. For some reason I was expecting them to be quite tiny, but they were larges, average-sized beds that took up a lot of the space.

I found myself thinking about how warm and clean they looked, how comfy it would be to snuggle under one. My temptation got the best of me, and I collapsed.

**...**

"She's in _my bed_."

"Oh, hush now, Grumpy."

"Yeah, she's pretty!"

"Hey guys? What are you looking at?"

"Come here, Happy! There's a girl in Grumpy's bed!"

_Strange dream._A poke to my stomach made me start awake. I was surrounded by cute guys, as wet and almost as dirty as I was, carrying mining equipment. I blinked, and gasped, jumping out of the bed. "I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah, you dirtied my sheets!" A boy growled. He had auburn hair and blue eyes, an angry expression on his face, and slightly older than me. His muscled arms were crossed, and I had to drag my eyes away from them.

"Grumpy, that is no way to treat a guest," Another said, clearly in charge. He had darker skin and pale hair, with calm, steady silver eyes staring into my soul. "Madam, are you in trouble?" His voice was soothing and warm, as if I could tell him everything.

I probably looked like I was in trouble, with my haggled appearance.

"Uh, no…I need a place to stay for the night." I said, bowing my head. "If it is alright. I'll cook and clean to pay it off."

"Cook and clean, you say?" Another said, smaller and younger than the rest, though no less handsome, with a sly grin and the standard black hair/blue eyes. "Sounds like a good deal. This place is filthy."

"Oh, you're not serious guys! She's a _girl_; she's going to ruin the coolness with her cooties!" A boy said unapologetically. He was the biggest, but he looked he'd tried anything to fit in. With a large frame, thick neck and arms, black hair and young blue eyes, he looked like a wrestler. (I fear you may not know who this is. It's Captain Marvel! :D)

"I think it will do no harm. Welcome, miss. I think I missed your name?" The leader said with a quiet politeness I fancied.

"…Snow White, but you can call me Snow. And yours?"

He placed a hand on his chest. "I am Doc. That is Grumpy," He pointed to the auburn-haired one.

I giggled at the names.

Doc smiled, and went on, "That is Happy," he said about the wrestler. "This is Bashful," he gestured at the younger one and whispered, "Inaptly named, for he is a sly one."

I smiled and let him continue.

"That is Sleepy," There was a man asleep on the bed; a tousled blond head was all that was visible. Sleepy let out a half snort half sneeze. A bow was held loosely in his hand, a quiver of arrows slung across his back. "Tired," He looked up at me through gray eyes, he had a blonde beard and moustache, neatly trimmed.

"And that is Sneezy and Dopey." Doc gestured.

Suddenly, I heard a loud sneeze from the tawny-haired man in the corner. It was so powerful it sent him flying back into the wall. Bashful didn't even flinch as he tossed a handkerchief.

"Thanks," Sneezy said through the tissue. He wore all _green and black_, from head to toe. "Hi."

Dopey was pretty much like his namesake. He was handsome, with blonde hair and jade eyes. He struck me as familiar…reminded me of a certain freckled redhead. He opened his mouth and began to have a conversation without sound.

I nodded politely, throwing I hope was a discreet confused glance to Doc.

"He's mute," he explained.

"Well, hello everyone…thank you so much for this," I blushed a bit, "do you happen to have any clothes I could use?"

"Of course, Snow. Bashful, can you check the closet?" Doc asked.

The small boy went over to a slide in wooden door, pulling out nothing but white fabric. "This is it," he said after he emptied the closet, holding up the white cloth. "I think it's a curtain."

Doc said embarrassedly, "I'm sorry, we're not exactly the neatest bunch."

"We're _boys_! What do you expect?" Grumpy mumbled, pulling off his dirty bed sheets.

I put a hand to his arm. "No, no. I'll clean, please, it's my fault."

He glared but relented, pulling away. It would be tiny steps of progress with this one.

**Artemis's POV**

_5:18 PM, country trail_

God damn the rain. It falls at the most inconvenient time, say when you're trapped in the middle ages and trying to look for the rest of your team while stuck with an annoying carrot-topped speedster.

After about what I estimate was two hours, we stopped at an inn and waited until the rain let up a little. It didn't.

"We're wasting time," I said, nudging Wally from his poor flirting with the natives seeking shelter from the elements. Unfortunately, the women know a prince when they see one, and don't know a horrible come-on when they hear one.

I pulled him away by his cape, and was about to open the inn door when he stopped me.

"It's pouring out there!" he excalimed.

"And? What's a bit of water, _prince_?" I sneered. "Besides, _we're losing time_!"

A bit of gasping from the native ladies.

"Oh, as if you never talked to man like that!" I growled. At there oh-my-gosh-_never_ looks I rolled my eyes. Pa-the-tic.

"They're polite, unlike a certain blonde archer." Wally defended.

"Whatever Speedy. Can we get out of here, or what?"

He looked back at the village girls.

I sighed and walked into the rain, soaking the fabric of my dress and freezing me to the bone. I began to stride across the muddy path.

Things I hate about the Middle Ages: Women are losers. Wally is praised. There is no _flippin_pavement!

My thin flats are pulled at in the mud with each step and finally I lose them.

"Artemis! Wait!" KF appears next to me. "Don't just leave me alone in the seventeenth century!"

"You seemed fine while you were talking to the natives." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but still, we need to stick together." Rain was dripping off his nose and hair. He glanced down at my dress. The skirt was heavy with mud, and my feet were pale and wet and dirty. I curled my toes to keep the warmth. "What happened to your shoes?"

"Oh, you mean those uncomfortable strips of cloth? They were murdered and buried in the mud back there." I sputtered sarcastically.

"Ah," he gawked.

I tug at my falling neckline, heavy from the rain. And I thought the dress was ugly before.

Wally lifted me up, high above the ground. It was kind of awkward, and I've never seen _The Notebook_, but it sure felt like that really famous kissing scene was about to happen.

Instead, Wally took off running, and I held on tight. It was freezing out here, and goose bumps rose on my arms. I was tempted to hug myself to keep warm, but I didn't want to be a bad passenger and make myself heavier for Wally. I snuggled closer into his warm chest. Actually, his chest was _really_warm, and I was so curious I asked.

"Because of my high metabolism, I burn calories faster, which increases my body temperature." It may have been my imagination, but was he blushing? Was it because I was so close?

"Like a human furnace." I add.

"Precisely." His smile faltered, "I haven't eaten in a while, Artemis."

I look up at him, at his creased eyebrows, straining to keep running. Maybe I was a bit selfish for bringing him out. I'm sure if it wasn't raining I would be able to see his sweat.

"Okay. Stop. This wasn't a good idea."

"It _was_ your idea." He added with some spite.

I can feel our speed decreasing, but suddenly his foot slid out too far on the wet ground, and he slid out on his back. I saw his legs go up, and suddenly we were tumbling down a hill.

I rolled out onto my back and my legs went into the fetal position. I rolled like a ball, feeling myself go airborne.

I stopped at the bottom, right next to Wally, who lay spread-eagled.

He moaned loudly. I crawled over to, accessing the damage. He had a bump swelling up on his forehead, but besides that, he was fine. "Hit head…on rock."

That explained it.

"I told you it was dangerous." He said.

"Did not."

"Hmm. Whatever. Help me up, this is disgusting."

I took his raised arm and helped him out of the thick dirt. It certainly was disgusting. His cape was weighed down in the brown mess. I got some satisfaction, no one would mistake him for a prince again. I chuckled softly.

"This isn't funny." He reprimanded, his mouth quirked.

"Oh, yes it is."

"You should see yourself. Your hair…I would almost mistake you for a brunette!" He taunted.

I put a hand to my head. It was met with slick and heavy sludge. My hair had broken free from the bun. "Ew."

Suddenly there was a snap of bushes. We both turned, quick as a whip.

"Think it's an animal?" he whispered.

"I don't know. It sounds a bit heavy." We ducked under a bush, peaking through the leaves. It was hard to hear the soggy steps, but finally we saw some boots poking out under the bush.

_How I would kill to get those solid shoes._My feet were freezing, and my toes curled and dug into the mud unconsciously.

Legs appeared, and finally we could make out a body. My eyes traveled up the man's muscled torso, and finally rested on his face.

"_Mmm, that boy_," I quietly muttered, cause it feels right.

Wally's eyes narrow and he nudges me. "Shh!"

Too late, the boy has spotted us. I'm expecting him to swing out a bow, or at least a sword, but instead he braces his hands and says, "Who's out there?"

"Maybe he can help," I whisper.

Wally rolls his eyes. "You just think he's hot."

"That too."

The boy heard us, and trudged over. He was three feet away when I flipped over the bush I was hiding in, and landed in a kick-ass Bruce Lee stance. I glare him straight in the face. His very handsome face. His blue eyes stared straight back into mine without embarrassment. Three lines flow down his left cheek to his chin.

"Hello," he said.

"Sup," I retort.

He seems confused with my language, and looks into the bush at Wally. Kid Doofus stands up, muddy with a few twigs sticking out of his hair, "Excuse me, do you think you can give us some directions? And maybe a sandwich or two?" he puts a hand on my shoulder. "Sorry about my…teammate over here. She's a bit scrambled."

The guy looks away. "I'm just here to hunt."

"Oh great! You have food!" Wally throws up his hands. "I'm starved."

The boy digs into his bag and pulls out a dead rabbit.

"A bit…furry." KF's face is a shade of green, or that could be the light.

I stand, needing a bit of help since my knee was stuck. "Do you have—" I have to wait for my shivering lips to get back in order before I finish, "some place warm? Where we-we-we can st-stay?"

He nods. "I guess." We follow him through the trees, to a clearing. Sitting there in the rain is a squat little cabin. We follow him inside, and I have to pull Wally back from his excitement lest he reveal his super speed to the stranger.

The hunter opens the door, exposing a cold, dark living room with a fireplace and a couch. He cut into the rabbit, along with a fox, and began to skin it. It made me a bit sick, but kind of hungry. After cleaning it, he skewed it and lit the hearth, setting it above the fire to roast. He chucked off his boots and sat on his couch, leaving us standing awkwardly.

"Your names?" he asked.

"This is Wallace, and I'm Alice." I say. It was the first name that popped into my head. "And yours?"

He frowns. "I'm not sure. I think it's…Conner."

Great, we're eating dinner with a loony. But I'm grateful for the warmth of the fireplace on my white feet, which I'm massaging. The smell of that fox is making my stomach growl, even more so with Wally.

He licks his lips in hunger and stares mesmerized by it. I smack his arm and turn to our host. "I know you're already doing a lot, and I'm grateful, but would you happen to have an extra coat?" I say, trying to keep the rest of my dignity in pulling up my neckline.

Conner sighs, and moves to another door. He opens it and hands me a fur coat. "I have no spare shoes."

"That's okay." I snug it on. It's warm and fuzzy, and nothing can keep the smile off my face. "My mother would be so mad that I'm wearing fur. She's an animal lover, you know." I add.

Wally grins and peels off his cape, tossing it outside. I open up my arms. His eyes widen but he smiles and we snuggle into the large coat, trying to share body heat.

Maybe an hour ago, I would've been embarrassed. Now I just wanted some warmth, and a familiar face. I felt bad for M'gann, who had no one. Wally wrapped his arms around my waist and I buttoned the coat up at his back. We sat next to the fireplace comfortably. We're wet and muddy but I don't care because its warm.

"Ahem," Conner coughs awkwardly, "Um, so what brings you travelers on such a horrible night?"

"We're looking for someone." KF said quickly. "Maybe you've seen her?"

Conner waits for our explanation.

"Well, she's green." I said. Did I really need more of an explanation?

He stares at us.

"Okay. Um, maybe you haven't seen her. She's about yay high, has red-auburn hair, tawny eyes. Pretty." KF adds, to my annoyance.

Suddenly, our host seems a lot loonier as his head rears back and he stands at his full height, which seems quite scary from the floor. Wally tightens his embrace around me in defense.

"Snow White!" he yells. I flinch at his volume. "You know her?" He asks.

"That was my question." I said. "Snow White? Okay, no. Her name's Megan."

His eyes took on a glassy look. "I couldn't kill her. I felt like I knew her…" He coughed and sat back down. "Sorry." We wait several seconds before he continues, "I was to return with her heart in a box. And then I met her, and I felt whole. I cut out a pig's heart and gave it to the evil queen, told the girl to run. I'm not sure where she is, but I hope she's safe."

"Well, this has been nice. How 'bout that fox?" Wally interrupts. He pulls out of the coat and takes it off the fire, offering me some.

I take a piece and pull it in half to see if it was cooked well. After making sure, I dig in. It's gamey but good. "So you met her today?"

"Earlier, when it began to rain."

"Ah, okay. Well, these are different girls…and her name was Snow White, you say?"

He nods. "She's a princess—"

"Of course she is,"

"—and was running from the castle. She was hiding when I met her."

Wally turns to me, "Maybe the Grimm tale was based on an actual person, and we're in that era. What year is it?" He asks Conner.

He shrugs, "I do not keep track of dates."

I sigh and fall into Wally, exhaustion taking in. He was just so darn _warm_. "This is so hopeless."

"I know. Your muddy hair is all over my face." Wally said, pushing back my hardening hair with his hand and looking into my eyes. I was caught by how green his were. Like the sun shining through spring leaves. His arm was still around my waist. There was a bit of fox crumb on his cheek.

"Ahem."

I look over at Conner, blushing slightly. "Um, sorry. I have no idea what just happened there." I said honestly.

"Yeah, me neither." Kid Flash said, his cheeks bright pink.

Our host stares at us before taking a huge bite out of his rabbit. Like, the whole thing almost disappeared.

I stood, bringing Wally with me since he was in my jacket. "We should go. The rain has stopped. Thank you, Conner." I'm about to pull off the coat when he lifts his hand.

"Keep it. You need it more." He hands us a roll of bread and cheese, wrapped in cloth. "And if you see Snow White…tell her I said to be careful," He mumbles something incoherent.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"And that I'm always thinking about her." He replies, staring at the fire in embarrassment.

I nod, handing the coat to my…teammate. "Thanks for everything. Let's go." We walk out the door, into the forest. When we're far enough, Wally lifts me and we're off.


	4. The Evil Queen

**Author's Note **I really appreciate all your reviews! Thank you all so much! I really wanted to create a _good _fic, cause they're just isn't enough good Spitfire out there.

The Seven Dwarves : **Robin – Bashful, Aqualad – Doc, Roy – Grumpy, Captain Marvel – Happy, Green Arrow – Sleepy, Hal Jordan**(Green Lantern) **– Sneezy, The Flash – Dopey**

On with the Story!

**Black Canary's POV**

_3:20 PM, castle_

I smiled as my handsome Hunter brought me the jeweled box. He walked to my throne slowly, and bowed, awaiting my orders. Suddenly the excitement was too great, and I shrieked, "Bring it to me! I wish to see her heart!"

He nodded and swiftly walked over before dropping to his knees. He then unlatched the box and opened it, revealing a glistening, gray, unbeating heart. "Perfect," I purred. I reached out stroked it, leaving blood on my fingers.

My hunter looked up at me through cold blue eyes and a hard mouth. I reached out and caressed his face, leaving brown streaks. He grimaced as I said seductively, "Do not worry, my beautiful hunter. You expect an award and will be awarded."

He shook his head. "I do not wish to have an award for taking an innocent life."

My eyes narrowed, and I snarled, "She commits _treason_!" In one quick motion, I raked my nails down his face. "Being more beautiful than I, that is not innocence!"

He falls to his back in surprise. I stand over him, and put a heel to his chest. A light trail of blood is running from his cut down his cheek. "Fine, as you say, I will not gift you. But do not cross me on my decisions again, hunter. You may be handsome but you are worthless."

"My Queen." He said, grunting with the pain of my heel.

I took my foot off him and sat down on my throne in a flurry of fabric. "Leave me," As he turns to walk out, I call out. When he turns, I winked and said, "Good job."

Because I know it pains him.

…

_7:16 PM, castle cellar_

Now, how to deal with this 'fierce wild blonde.' If anything, the mirror could've been talking about me. I'm fierce. I'm wild. I most definitely have blonde hair.

I opened the door at the bottom of the staircase and descended in careful steps. I lit a torch at the bottom and examined my little lab. The mirror was in the corner, just as it always was, with a cloth concealing it.

I removed the cover and spoke the incantation:

"_Mirror, mirror, reveal the blonde who is fierce_

_so that her heart may be pierced._

_For she commits the highest crime_

_Of being more beautiful than I."_

The face came forth, shadowed in clouds. Its mouth stayed idle as the voice spoke:

"_You will find the blonde with the prince_

_Crawling through the forest, leaving prints._

_Take care; she holds the might of a Greek Goddess,_

_And if you give chase, she will fight with great malice."_

I'm shocked. I nearly take a rock and smash the mirror. I must kill her, she is fairer than I! _I will kill her with _my _malice then._ I think, gritting my teeth together.

I turn in a swish of dress to my potions. They were covered in dust, a riot of colors and varying bottle shapes.

I took a stout round glass, filled with purple liquid. I smashed it into a cauldron, and opened up the pages of my spell book. I sprinkled some white dust into the mix, along with rose oil, the cracked bones of a cat, and whispered the spell.

I took the torch and through it in, and the room exploded in a flurry of black smoke.

**M'gann's POV**

_7:46 PM, home of the seven dwarves_

I had grown to love the seven of them in the few hours I had been here.

First things first, I washed Grumpy's sheets when it had stopped raining. I gathered water from the creek in a bucket and through it on the floorboards, scrubbing them down with a rag. They shined, clean and polished. I dusted the shelves and chairs, and picked up all the clothes lying around.

I brought the butcher knife hard down onto the long carrot, and began chopping away on the vegetables. The boys had no food in there cabinets, so I had to go out and pick them from there garden hidden in the back.

"We have a vegetable garden?" Bashful asked with shock.

"We do?" Inquired Happy from the couch. The cushions were sunken in with his extreme weight but he didn't seem to notice as he played with twigs, tied to look like men. Little "_Pew! Pew! Take that!_" noises came from him.

"I had forgotten. We haven't had vegetables since…" Doc thought, "Maybe a few years ago." 

I smiled, "Well, these will be delicious! I'm making vegetable stew. I was known for it back at the cas—" I stop myself before I give off my identity.

Yet Bashful understands. "Were you some sort of cook?"

"Something like that." I smiled, slamming a pot down over a fire. The boys jump at the noise. "Sorry, so who wants to help cook?"

Everyone disappears, muttering excuses. _That always clears a male crowd_, I grin.

When I finally called everyone for dinner, there amazed at the sight of the center pot.

"We have spoons?" Is the first thing to come out of Grumpy's mouth.

"I unearthed the tableware from a mound of…stuff." I said, "They were hidden under the cabinets."

We sit down to eat, and instead of conversation, all I hear is the scraping of spoons and bowls and chewing and grunting and slurping.

"Tis ish goosh!" Happy said with his mouth open. Some of the broth dribbles out of the corner and down his chin. I can't help but feel like he's a little kid trapped in a large body as I dab his mouth with a napkin.

"Thank you, Happy."

"Yeah, we haven't had a meal like this since the sorceress was over a year ago." Bashful's eyes take on a glow.

"You like this sorceress?" I ask.

He chokes on his food and everybody laughs as he blushes.

"He sure does." Grumpy laughs.

"Well, um…I don't—I mean, er…" Bashful mumbles.

"Now, now, stop the teasing." Doc scolded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was a sore subject." I apologize.

"You know, it's fine, because this food is awesome!" Sleepy accepts, finally awake for once.

This makes me feel warm for the first time since the hunter hugged me. "I appreciate it."

"We're happy to have someone like…a denmother." Doc smiled.

"Denmother," I repeated happily.

**Wally's POV**

_7:46 PM, forest_

I tugged on Artemis's forearm. "C'mon! I'm the one who's been doing all the carrying! Walk a little!"

"I can't take another damn step! My feet are _killing_ me!" she ripped her arm out of my grasp, collapsing on a log and examining her dainty feet. Her skirt slid up in the movement, and I caught a glimpse of her tanned thigh before I tore my eyes away to her feet. There was mud collected at the base of the toes, bleeding, cracked.

"Ouch," I muttered. I had stopped carrying her a while back, because I was on the verge of collapsing myself.

She threw me a glare but sighed. "Yeah, if I could get some shoes I'd be fine."

I sat down hard next to her. "This sucks."

Her shoulder bumped into mine, and when I looked at her she winked, "An Australian kiss is similar to a French kiss, but given down under."

It took me a few seconds to comprehend. I blinked. "What?"

"It was funny when Brandon said it…" she said, thinking hard.

I snickered. "That was supposed to be a joke?"

Her cheeks were pink as she examined her feet. "I was trying to cheer you up."

This time I did laugh. "That's sweet of you." I said as I lounged back on the log with my elbows. Artemis. Trying to cheer me up? That was new. I did appreciate it though.

She wiped a mud-slicked strand of hair behind her ear. "Whatever. As soon as I can get something for my feet we can go."

Due to Wally's complaining, we ended up having to eat Conner's bread and cheese a while back, and I was once again hungry. _I _wanted to wait with the food, in case there was an emergency. "Alright, let's go to the nearest village. We can get some more food," At her glare I added, "and some shoes."

She let me pick her up bridal style. If only I could do this with M'gann. Instead I had to have this bitchy, shapely, annoying, loudmouth blonde in my arms. Although in turn of recent events, she seems different. Nicer. I didn't know she had that kind of side to her. Maybe she's always been like that, but I've been so wrapped up in her replacing Roy that I didn't give her a chance. And hey, I'd feel bad if M'gann was the only girl on the team.

When she wrapped her arms around my neck, I noticed how soft her skin was. She didn't exactly smell good, but then again she's not supposed to smell like roses after all the mud trekking we went through. I kind of liked it. It was more realistic.

I started running, but my legs felt like lead. We were going faster than the average human's, but still, I felt like I was walking through Jell-o.

It began to get colder, and the mud at our feet had a frostbitten look to it. I just dodged a huge tree when there was a whistle near my ear, and I stopped. Lodged in the trunk was a dagger of ice.

_What the hell?_ I look around, and spot its origin.

There, in the distance, stood two ice-blue beings. One was a chick with pale blue skin, indigo hair, wearing a mixture of blue shawls and white furs. Maybe I was getting used to girls with rainbow skin colors, but she was hot. The other was a guy about our age, whose skin looked like ice. His hair was white and sticking up in all directions. The area around them froze in frostbite, freezing the leaves on the trees.

The girl hissed and threw a shard of ice that almost got me had it not been for Artemis throwing all of her weight to the left side, making me stumble.

"You're in our section of the forest." The spiky haired boy said.

"No one can come in our section and live." The girl growled, and spikes of ice sprung out of her palm.

"Wally, get the _frick_ out of here!" Artemis hissed in my ear, sending shivers down my back.

"Don't need to tell me twice, babe." I said, swinging around a trunk to dodge the ice. I tried to go full speed, but I was too low on energy.

Artemis pulled herself higher on my neck, which made it difficult to run, before she swung her legs out of my arms, almost pulling me into a face plant, may I add, and wrapped her legs around my waist. We were nose to nose. It was _quite _the awkward position.

"Ar-Artemis!" I stuttered. I could feel a blush creep up my cheeks.

She grinned and slid around me easily. Now we were riding piggyback, wish was much easier to run in. Oh. That was her plan. I was almost disappointed. "Man I wish I had my bow." She growled in my ear. "I can take them out right now."

"Yeah, me too," I wheezed.

"Oh god, KF. Don't die on me," she said, "there like, twenty feet behind us."

I pushed harder, but I had some kind of leg spasm, and ended up falling.

Artemis flew off me, and landed in the mud. She grabbed a rock, tossing it in the air and catching it like a pro, then pitched it like a major leaguer. It hit with a satisfying grunt right in the center of the guy's head, there was a crack like ice-splitting and he was down.

"Oh, get up, you useless icicle!" The girl snarled at him. Poor guy. She was such a bitch. Like Artemis.

"_Owww_," he tried to sit up and blacked out.

Artemis pulled me up, but dropped me when a shard of ice came rocketing between us.

"We can get out of your little forest, that's no problem," Artemis put her hands up in defense.

"If you could just point the way?" I finished.

"_My_section!" her face contorted in rage.

"Ultimate PMS," I snickered at my teammate, who threw me a glare.

The girl threw the ice like daggers, lodging them into the tree. They could've caught me if I didn't have such inhuman reflexes.

"Wally!" Artemis ordered. One look and I knew.

I stitched together my fingers, and she sprung into them with her dirty bare feet, flying into the air and grabbing a thick tree branch.

She swung her legs to keep clear of the frozen missiles, and somersaulted back into the air. While the ice girl was distracted, I launched myself like a cannon at her, using my weight to knock her out. Artemis hung on a branch, landing in a crouch by me.

I helped my frenemy up. She picked at the tears in her dress. "She got me in the arms." I tried to analyze the wounds, but she pulled away. "It's cool, they grazed. She has horrible aim."

I nodded, though I was still concerned. "Let's go before they wake up."

When I motioned to carry her, she shook her head, sending her hair flying. "I'll be fine."

I shrugged and ran next to her. If she was mortally injured, she didn't show it in the way she ran.

The trees cleared out, and there was a clear pathway, with cartwheels and hoof prints etched into the dry mud. We continued to run down the path. The forest ended, and the grasslands began. A field of waist height, pale pasture lay waiting. I ran into it and threw myself into the tall grain, hiding myself in the amount of it. Artemis joined, and we lay there, breathing hard.

"That was so bad," I snickered.

She snorted.

"Nice throw with the rock by the way."

"Thanks."

We listened as the grass whistled in our ears for a few minutes.

"We should probably go. Get M'gann and whatever." She said, picking herself up and tossing her hair over her shoulder. She held out a hand for me.

I was a bit taken back. We were supposed to hate each other, yet we can work together so well, actually be something like friends. I took the hand and pulled myself up. I gripped it for a few seconds and stared into her eyes for confirmation.

She cleared her throat and nodded awkwardly.

We were friends.

The grin tugged at my lips until I probably looked like the Cheshire. She snorted out a "Dork," which only made it widen.

"Look!" she gasped, pointing.

I looked to where she was gesturing, and saw a tall barrier of thorn. But behind that was a huge castle. _The_castle. How the hell did I miss that?

"M'gann's must be there!" I exclaimed, suddenly excited. We could finally get out of here, the three of us. She wasn't answering our telepathic pleas.

We swiftly walked, since Artemis's feet hurt more. The thorn bush proved a problem, since it was about nine feet tall and dense. I put my hand in experimentally, and got pricked by about million thorns. "Ouch!"

"Just our flippin luck. Okay, we can walk around then." The archer sighed, walking past me to the right. I followed, sighing loudly.

The bushel ended a football field farther, and we walked in under a white marble archway. A gardener glanced up, gasped, and ran into the castle.

"I don't think we're supposed to be here." I whispered.

**Black Canary's POV**

_7:46 PM, castle cellar_

I looked in the magic mirror at my new form. I hunched as an ugly eighty-year-old woman, with wisps of gray falling about my head, a down-turned nose, and a jutting chin.

After peeling off my dress with frail, freckled hands, I pulled on a long hooded cloak to cover my face. It went with the body very well. Old, ugly woman, old, ugly clothes.

I walked up the stairs quickly, since I had the energy of my real years. I sat at the throne and called to the courier. He glanced at me with surprise and disgust and called for the guards.

"A crone dare sits at milady's throne!"

I glared and clenched my old teeth. "_How dare you!_" I barked. "Do _not_ defy my order. I should behead you on the spot!"

The boy paled, and halted the guards. "My Queen?" he asked with a squint of the eyes, recognizing my voice.

I smiled cruelly, "Do you like my disguise, courier?"

He stepped back and bowed. His nasal, whiney voice had always intrigued me. He was thin and snappily dressed, with an odd highland hairstyle consisting of strange horn-like pieces and sharp black nails. "Of course, milady. Forgive my previous actions. I did not know—"

I raised a hand to silence him, and stared at the grotesque bumps. "I call for a carriage into the forest. You will be the driver. No one shall know about this."

"Yes, milady."

He bowed and left, and in a few minutes called me out. I walked in front, as is normal procedure, and he opened the door of the four-horse drawn carriage, painted black and gold. A orange-yellow cat sat on the driver's seat.

I neatly settled in, and grabbed my picnic basket of apples.

I overheard the courier murmur excitedly to his cat, "This is going to be so exciting, Teekl!"


	5. The Sorceress

**Author's Note **I hope you understand who the sorceress is. I totally foreshadowed it back when the dwarves were eating dinner. Anyway, just pay attention to the features and characteristics, you should be able to get it. Enjoy!

**P.S.: I JUST FOUND OUT THAT THERE ARE A TON of SPITFIRE in FIRYTALE STORIES. I'M VERY PROUD TO BE THE ORIGINAL GANGSTER. I made this story back in like, October of 2011, and I'm happy that people are inspired to make fics of their own. **

**~Jackal Cringe, OG**

**Artemis' POV**

_9:13 PM, castle garden_

I hiked up my skirt and walked swiftly into the castle's garden, clenching my teeth when my feet collided with rocks. My arm buzzed where I was grazed.

Wally was right behind me, holding his stomach. Probably thinking about food. We were now friends, which left an odd, fluffy feeling in my stomach. I liked it.

We passed the tall wall of rose and a fountain without a scene and were climbing up marble steps to the extremely large oak doors when two stationed guards stopped us with crossed spears.

"Who goes there?" One said through a metal helmet, a large plume hanging in his eyes.

I moved the large feather and looked up at him. I smiled, then bared my teeth and snarled, "Let us through, mother f—"

I was yanked back by Wally. "Sorry, sorry. We're wondering if there's this girl here—"

"Who goes there?" They repeated.

A low warning rumble emitted from Wally's throat. "We're looking for this girl, and heard she was h—"

"Who goes there?" They yelled simultaneously.

Wally pushed one of the soldiers, making him stumble. The other one came at Wally, his spear pointed at us.

I grabbed Wally's shoulders. "Wally! Crap!"

Wally stepped away from the guy swinging spear, the other was already up and coming forward. He left his spear on the ground and came with his fists raised.

I rolled and grabbed the spear lying on the marble, and charged. The knight and I connected, a dull ringing echoing off the steps. I backed up and he swung at my face. I ducked and lunged. He blocked and swiped again. I evaded with a spin and our spears connected again, but this time I was in a crouch, and swiped at his legs with my own. The force knocked him over and his weapon sprung from his hand and rolled down the steps. I jabbed him in the forehead with the butt of the spear and he was out.

Frantic, the other guard reached for his neck, and before I could react, he blew a whistle so hard my ears were left ringing. Wally jabbed him five times in the face so fast, I couldn't see his arms.

"Run!" Wally grabbed my hand and ran in, pulling me in and to the large staircase. "M'gann!" He yelled across the stairs.

I ran past him, climbing the steps two at a time. I could hear the metal clanking and heavy steps of back up. "Let's go!" I hissed at Wally.

He hurried with me, and on the second floor, we ran to the left. The hall was lined with paintings and doors. We opened every door, yelling "M'gann!"

I ran up the next flight, and turned down a hallway. "M'gann!" I screamed. Where was that girl?

I turned around at the sound of a scuffle. Wally was being held down by three knights and one was repeatedly hitting him in the stomach.

"Get off him!" I snarled, going into a flurry of kicks and jabs to their faces. More came at us, and I struggled to fight against so many, in a stupid dress no less.

I kicked at them as they held my arms back. Wally was in a face-plant, kissing the Persian rug while the knights held him down. He growled and yelled, but it was pretty much concealed within the carpet. They lifted him and took the both of us down the stairs.

I was screaming, trying to draw attention. They picked me up, with my legs kicking in the air, and clamped a sweaty hand over my mouth.

A door hidden by the stairs stood at the bottom floor, and took us down. It was dark and cold. I felt claustrophobic in the stone stairwell. They lit a torch frighteningly close to my face, illuminating what I thought would be a room. Instead it was a large, empty chamber. Cells lined the walls, with thick bars enclosing the space. They dragged me into one, and closed and latched the door. If that wasn't bad enough, they also took my warm fur coat. I yelled and kicked at the bars. Wally was in the hold next to mine, arms stretching out to grab the laughing guards.

One grinned and winked at me. I spat in his face. His arm went through the bars, but I simply backed away. He growled and walked off with the rest of his squad.

"You just had to go beating them up, huh Kid Doofus?" I growled, looking disgustedly at a dead rat in the corner. The light of the distant torch went out, and we were left in total darkness.

"Me? You were the one who had to go all spear ninja!" He argued from the other side of the stone wall.

I snorted, "You could have taken out the other guard _before he blew the whistle!_ And how the hell does a guy catch you if you're a super-speeding human?"

He stuttered in anger. "You're _so _annoying! Why does everything have to be _my fault? _I was following you, I had know idea where we were going! And I haven't had real food since the start of this fiasco, SO HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO SPEED?"

His volume made me flinch, which only made me angrier. "Don't snap at me! We wouldn't be in here if you _waited with the god damn BREAD AND CHEESE!_ MAYBE you would've had the strength to speed!"

"_Woman, _I was going to pass out back there, and we would've never made it to the castle!" he said. "You _can not _put this shit on me!"

"Shut yah damn traps, yah tramps!" A guard shouted down the stairwell at us. A chorus of laughter followed.

I sat down with a sigh. It smelt dank in here, like urine and dead animals. I choked, and swallowed bile. "It's disgusting in here."

"Yeah," he sighed, "same."

"There's a dead rat in the corner. Someone bit into its stomach."

He murmured, "Oh, M'gann where the hell are you…"

I put my hands to my eyes and let out a large sigh.

"If I could vibrate through these bars…It's just I'm so tired." He said angrily.

"Care for some rat?" I asked.

He chuckled. I heard him shuffling. "Let's try to get out of here."

I got up and looked through the bars. I saw Wally's arms scrambling at the lock. I kicked at the bars, making my naked feet and leg vibrate painfully.

"Urgh!" I grunted, frustrated. "This is so stupid!"

I heard a door clang open and closed, somebody huff, a non-coherent whisper. They lit the torch, and their shadow danced on the wall with the flickering flame.

**Black Canary's POV**

_8:34 PM, forest_

"Will you control the coach!" I yelled at the worthless courier as we went over the bumpy path. I could not take all this moving and shoving.

"Apologies, milady. But the path is growing dense with trees and the dried mud is making it difficult to move." He yelled nasally from outside.

I remembered what the mirror had said. "STOP!"

The courier grabbed the reins and pulled hard, halting the quadrant of horses. I almost fell off my seat.

I didn't wait for the courier to open my door and instead shoved it open and jumped out. I studied the dry mud. There.

The footprints of two people. One, barefoot, the other larger.

_You will find the blonde with the prince_

_Crawling through the forest, leaving prints._

Laughter bubbled up and out of my mouth as a cackle. I jumped back into the carriage. "Follow those footprints!"

"Yes, my Queen." "Meow," the cat purred.

**M'gann's POV**

_9:28 AM, home of the seven dwarves_

I pulled on a shawl and stepped outside into the cool morning air. "I'm going out to town for a little bit!" I called.

"Alright!" Doc said, "Bashful is coming with you. He needs to trade in the mine jewels anyway."

"Okay," I smiled, happy to be joined by the young boy. Doc had told me about the town a few minutes walk away. They usually went there for food and to trade in the riches they get from the mines.

I followed him past the stream and through the forest for some ten minutes making small talk, and we finally came to a little cozy village, its cobbled streets making everything seem louder.

My mission: To get fruit to bake some pies, and maybe a new dress. I had fashioned a dress out of the white curtains they gave me, and while I was grateful, it really wasn't holding up.

"So, what did you do before this?" Bashful asked cautiously as we walked into town.

"Well, um, can you keep a secret?" I whispered. I trusted this boy for some reason. He was closer to me than the other six.

He nodded encouragingly, his blue eyes intrigued.

I sighed, and decided to sit on a nearby bench. "I was a princess."

He nodded, "Neat."

I looked up at him in surprise. "I ran away from home because my step sister tried to kill me."

His eyes widened. "How wretched."

"Nothing really gets you, huh?" I said, studying a blue jay that landed at my side. I sighed, a let out a soft tune. One I remembered from when I was young and at home. Not in the castle, strangely. In a sandy, dry place, where I was safe and loved by my favorite person in the whole universe: my uncle. The bird flew onto my outstretched finger, joined by a squirrel who scurried onto my lap, a monarch butterfly, which landed in my hair. I sang the tune louder, letting my strong voice reach out. It was clear and soft, and suddenly there was a violin playing along to my words, and I was surrounded by forest animals and villagers. Realizing I had been singing for several minutes and suddenly self-conscience, I stopped.

"That was beautiful," Bashful muttered, smirking.

The villagers agreed, praising me. The old man with the violin sighed heavily, "Tis the stuff I 'ope 'tay 'ave when I die. Overwhelmin'ly 'eavenly."

Bashful cocked his head and muttered under his breath, "Why isn't anyone just whelmed anyway?"

I stood, thanking everyone. When Bashful and I finally made our rounds around the small village, I learned it unfortunately wasn't the season for any fruit in the area. After Bashful had exchanged his gold and jewels for money, he insisted I buy at least two dresses.

"It's the least we could do after how much you helped us." He argued. I reluctantly took them.

**Black Canary's POV**

_9:46 PM, forest_

"This is wrong! Were you following the prints?" I screamed at the courier, who had proven even more useless at driving a carriage.

"Yes, my Queen! They always lead back to the castle." He flinched on the ground.

"Worthless!" I rammed an old fist onto his head, right between his horns. We had been driving in circles for an hour!

"Sincerest apologies!"

"Drive into the next town. We'll ask if anyone has seen her." I snarled and piled heavily into the coach seat, enclosed of four walls and four windows.

The next town was disgustingly small, meek little village. It's cobblestones called for a very bumpy ride, and after a minute I yelled, "STOP!"

The courier obliged, and I got out with a hunched back. I studied the area, its horse stables, an old violin player on the street.

"You there," I called. He continued playing and walked over to me. He ended with a sickly-sweet tune before putting it down and grinning toothlessly.

"'ello there, sweets." He said.

Oh, disgusting. "Do not tease, fool. We are looking for someone."

That's when he noticed the fancy coach, and his smile disappeared. "Oo, Madame?"

"A…blonde. And a prince."

He laughed, "Now you teasin' _me_, sweets." At my expression, he sobered. "I 'ave not seen any blondes and princes. Although, today we was visited by a beautiful girlie."

My eyes narrowed. Beautiful? I am beautiful. No one else can be more beautiful than I. "Who is she?"

"Oh, she been a looker, with dat sweet voice. She 'ad them villagers and them animals gatherin' to 'ear."

A memory surged from the deepest recesses of my beautiful mind, of a thirteen-year old Snow White outside in the garden washing the stones, singing wonderfully, the birds upon her shoulders.

"How did she look?" I snarled, grabbing the man's shoulders and pulling him forward. "Tell me."

Shocked, the man gasped, "She 'ad very white skin—"

I screamed. The hunter had not killed her. She was still alive, defying me. _Never let anyone do something you can do yourself._ "WHERE IS SHE!"

The man had backed away and stuttered incompetently, "She—she went into the forest. I don't know which way!"

I shoved him to the ground. My mind was traveling at a thousand miles per hour; my breath was coming in and out fast. My old fingers clawed at my sides, waiting to tear someone limb from limb.

"Back to the castle!" I growled to my courier for his ears only.

"Yes, milady."

I hopped inside the coach, placing the apples onto my lap.

**Artemis's POV**

_9:46 PM, castle dungeon_

I backed away from the bars, praying I would not be seen. The element of surprise was the best weapon, well, next to a bow anyway.

The guard—I'm assumed this was a guard—took a light step towards us, moving the torch around swiftly. I could make out the body now.

A woman, definitely a woman.

That didn't mean it would be easier. But she was alone, why would she come alone? I was happy that Wally kept silent right next to me, through the wall.

"Hello?" She whispered. "Where are you two?"

As she came closer, I could make out a pale yellow dress, black hair and aquamarine eyes. She looked a bit younger than us, maybe fourteen. The torch illuminated my cell, and I attacked the bars, my hands twisting through and grabbing the girl's neck, oddly, she had a bowtie on.

"Let us through or I'll kill you," I growled. It was an empty threat, but she didn't know that. No way could I kill a fourteen-year old.

"Artemis…" Wally murmured.

She managed a choked, "Then—how, will y—you get out?"

She had a point. I eased my grip and let her go, and she fell to the ground, gasping and holding her neck.

"What do you want?" I asked impatiently. "I don't even see any food for us."

The girl glared at me, sighed, and said, "You must have thought I was a guard." She held out a hand, which was confusing. What did she want me to do, help her up? High-five? Instead, she whispered, "_Srab eht etargetnisid!_"

The bars rusted and fell at my feet as sand. Shocked, I took a step away from her.

"Woah," I said, staring at the sand.

The girl smiled, and did the same for Wally, whose mouth had gone into an '_o_' shape. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Circe, a sorceress." She said softly, helping a tired Wally up.

"A sorceress. Really. There's no such thing as magic." He argued.

I gestured at the bars. "Don't be an idiot, Wally. Were you blindfolded when she did that?"

"It's fine. No use arguing right now." Circe pleaded.

"I'm not an idiot. This can all be explained in science!" Wally growled.

"Then _explain._"

"There's no time for it." Wally muttered, defeated.

I smirked.

"Um, can we go?" Circe complained. "My dad, Merlin, thinks I went to a ball, and expects me back within the hour."

We followed her out, and as we got to the door, she whispered, "_Elbisivni meht ekam!_"

A film covered my eyes, making everything look fuzzy. Circe whispered, "Stay very quiet."

She opened the door and we slipped through. I jumped at the sight of all the guards, but they didn't bat a lash. I grinned at Wally victoriously, and he stuck his tongue out.

We followed Circe to the stairwell before I whispered, "We're trying to find our friend," I took a step up the main staircase.

She gripped my arm, "No, she is not here."

I pulled my arm away. "How would you know?" I asked, louder than I intended.

"Shh!" Wally cried.

"How would you know?" I repeated, lower this time.

"You are looking for the famous Snow White, yes? She is known around the kingdom as kind and beautiful—"

"We're _not_looking for Snow White!"

She flinched at my volume. "Control your voice!" she hissed.

Wally snickered, "If only she could."

"She is not here; I witnessed her sister, Drizella, trying to kill her. She ran into the forest, and I haven't seen her since." The girl had tears in her eyes. We stopped in an empty kitchen on the ground floor.

"Why do you care?" I prodded.

She collapsed onto a wooden stool. "Snow White is my best friend! I was going to get that damn Drizella, teach that harpy whose boss—but my father got in the way. Teleported me away to my sorcery classes! And now Snow's gone, and no one has seen her. Nobody believed me when I asked for help." The tears were freely flowing down her cheeks.

"Well, um, it's just that we're looking for someone else." I said awkwardly.

Wally knelt next to the sorceress and patted her shoulder. "Can you explain how she looks?"

"She has pretty red hair, like auburn chestnut. Very white skin. Like snow, obviously. Tawny colored eyes, a body both the men and women want—in different ways of course. She says, '_Hello Snow!_' a lot." She chuckled through a sniffle.

My head whipped around. "Wait, what?"

"She says, '_Hello Snow!_' a lot."

Wally and I looked at each other, and both exclaimed, "Hello M'gann!"

"Oh my god." I murmured. "Nobody else can be _that_ annoying except M'gann."

"It's not annoying. It's cute." Wally crossed his arms. "It's her."

I chuckled, suddenly excited. "Ooh, don't tell me, does Snow White like to bake?"

"Uh, yeah, she likes making cookies—"

Wally bursts out laughing, and I join him in the hysteria, we're gripping each other's arms and jumping up and down. "Flippin' hell, we got her!"

Circe looks oddly at the two of us. "Okay…will you help me?"

"Yeah, of course. We are heroes." Wally flexed his arms.

"I can have my friends help with a search party." She suggested.

"Thank you!" I said.

We continue pass the kitchen with Circe to a back exit door, letting us free into the fresh air. I fill my lungs up with it, expelling the scent of the dungeon.

"How did you know we were down there?" Wally asked.

"I heard the guards when I was cleaning the dishes. I'm an apprentice sorceress, but as a cover I am a housemaid. I came to look and saw them tugging you away, and made a note that when I was done I would fetch you. My dad _does_ expect me within the hour, so can we hurry?" she quickened her pace. "You'll need some food and" she looks at my feet, "shoes. Maybe a horse." She said nervously. "I don't know if I can give you a horse…"

"We don't need a horse," I say. "We have Wally, the fastest idiot alive."

Wally muttered something close to _itch_ and says, "You're not coming with us?"

"I cannot. My father is _really_ strict." She turned to us with a suggestive look. "But if you 'kidnap' me—"

"Forget it, toots. Some shoes and food would be great, though." I say quickly. We can't have another person dragging us down. "Why would a housemaid go to a ball anyway?" I tried at changing the subject.

Circe pouted but said, "To serve the dishes and clean any messes." I notice her dress looks uniform, not beautiful but not very ugly, not enough to upstage but enough to serve fancy people.

"Oh," I replied awkwardly. Circe turns and leads us in a different direction from the garden. In fact, we're on a neat path into a town. The very first house that we pass she turns. She whispers a spell, and the door opens for us.

The house is distant from the neighbors, and built like a townhouse, the roof leaning at a steep angle. The living room is small and cozy, and she leads us into the kitchen. A broth is cooking, filling the house with its delicious fragrance.

She hands us some in cracked bowls, and Wally and I stand and eat, since we're so dirty.

Circe leaves and returns with a pair of hunting boots and some medical things. "They should fit," she told me. "They're my mother's."

"THANK YOU!" I bear-hug her. She's startled, but hands me the shoes. I quickly tug them on, my feet sore and painful. I ask for a hair tie, and she hands me her own. I tie up my hair and go for a seconds on the broth.

"I'm sorry I can't give you any clothes. My father would notice right away, he'd be very angry with me." She explained, dressing the wound on my arm with bandages.

"It's," Wally takes a huge slurp of broth, "okay. Don't worry 'bout it." He finishes his third bowl and sighs in relief. "That was delicious."

I knew I was already asking for so much, but I couldn't help it. "Would you happen to have a bow I could use? Some arrows?"

Circe shook her head, "I'm sorry. I feel I can't offer much."

"No! No! You helped so much, thank you."

"Your welcome, it was the least I could do. Find Snow White. I'm sending a message pigeon to my seven friends in the forest." She hands us a loaf of bread wrapped in cloth. "Good luck!"

Full stomachs, shoes, and bread in hand, we were out the door and peeling for the forest once again.


	6. The Teal Dove

**Author's Note **The next chapter is the end! Some shit is gonna' go down, but for now, it's just a wild goose chase. Did you guys know Zatarra and Zatanna speak backwards for spells? How awesome is that? You can decode the spells from the last chapter! FYI, Circe was named after the magic goddess, you know The Odyssey. And in this fic her father is Merlin. How awesome am I? Stupid writer is stupid and untalented. :P This is going to be a long chapter, enjoy! I read and appreciate each review, so thanks for the support!

**Wally's POV**

_10:28 AM, forest_

After running back into the forest after we met Circe, Artemis and I decided to take a well needed rest. After being denied at an inn because we had no money, we decided to sleep in the cold forest. We made a bed of leaves and slept in it. It was the worst sleep I had ever had.

It was now morning, I didn't know the time, but the sun had already half-way risen in the East. It was chilly and I woke up with a cramped neck.

I tore the loaf in half and half it again. I gave a quarter to Artemis, who nodded, and ate another quarter myself. The rest was saved in my trouser pocket.

"That was the crappiest night ever," I complained, trying to make conversation.

She nodded, "Back hurts." She took a bite of her bread. "Are you ready to run?" she asked sincerely.

I stood and stretched. "Reckon I'm going to get super tired soon, but yeah I'll deal."

"Sorry for yelling, yesterday." She blurted to my surprise, her hand picking at her dress.

I smiled. "Me too. We were both tired and frustrated, I didn't mean any of it. Come on, let's get going, now that we have a lead."

I picked Artemis up and began to run, her dirty hair flying into my face with the speed, and her warm hands around my neck.

**Red Arrow's POV**

_10:22 AM, home of the seven dwarves_

"Doc, I'm going to the mines!" I yelled up the stairs to Doc.

"Alright, do you want any company?" he replied.

"Nah, I'm good." I hiked up my equipment with a grunt and pushed the door open. The number one rule of mining is telling someone you're _going to mine_. That's how accidents happen, and no one knows where you are. Number one rule for everything, really.

The mining equipment consisted of a mining pick and shove, an oil lamp around my shoulder, and a bag to collect the jewels. I also took my bow and arrows, just in case.

I made my way through the forest, pushing west. After some twenty minutes, I jumped onto large rocks to pass a stream, which told me I was almost there. After a few more minutes of walking, the woods cleared and a large hole appeared in the ground, as if a giant mole had dug through. I moved into the mineral rich mines, hoping I would get good picking today.

**Wally's POV**

_10:50 AM, forest_

"Turn here," Artemis interrupted the silence, pointing to the left.

I followed the small rocky path off the trail to the left, being smacked by the overhanging leaves. My dry eyes watered with the speed. I really wish I had my goggles.

After stumbling over some large ferns in my way, Artemis halted me.

She held up a hand for me to be quiet and listened hard. I tried to mimic her, but I couldn't hear anything but the birds and forest animals.

She suddenly jumped out of my arms and took off, yelling, "Come on!"

"What do you hear?" I said, running alongside her.

She paused, "Clinging."

"How—" A low branch cut off my sentence. I spat leaves and made a quick right before I hit the tree a foot in front of me. "How do you hear that?"

She leaped over a log like an Olympian. "Just run."

I grunted.

"Hey, Kid Stupid, you there?" She had stopped, hand on hip.

I flew past her, and after tripping over a root onto my face, I turned to glare at her. "You found the noise?"

"I don't know. I lost it." She sat down on a nearby rock and put her head in her hands.

I patted her shoulder. "It's fine. It probably didn't have anything to do with M'gann anyway."

"Yeah, you're right." She sighed. "This is just getting tiring. I feel like I'm forgetting something."

I sat down next to her. "Tell me about it." Whenever I thought about things, there were always large gray areas, especially over people's faces. "But we've got a lead now, so we might as well follow through."

She placed her head in her lap and looked up at me. Her eyes were a pale gray, like thunder clouds, framed in almond-shaped lids. Her thick lashes left shadows on her cheeks, black despite her blonde hair.

I didn't realize how intense I was staring until her voice interrupted, "You're right. We should keep moving. Can't stop now." She stood, her hair whipping around.

"Yeah," I said breathily. "Can't stop."

**Black Canary's POV**

_11:56 PM, castle_

As soon as the courier opened the door, I jumped out the coach. Carefully cradling my apples, I walked up the steps of my castle and to the doors. The courier let me in despite the protests of the guards.

I told him to wait for me at the top of the stairs while I went into the door of my little storeroom, where I kept the mirror and spells. I placed my apples on the desk and turned to the mirror. I pulled the cloth from it and gazed at my reflection. I was quite old, and very ugly. I spoke the spell that returned me to my original form. With a puff of smoke, I felt myself grow taller, slimmer.

I ogled at my image on the glass. My perfect lips. My perfect nose. My perfect baby-blue eyes. I _was_ perfection. And yet the mirror dare say that wretched girl is more so? I was tempted to grab a stone and dash it upon the glass, but instead I let out a breath and chanted:

"_Mirror, mirror, find the Snow White,_

_So that I can punish her with my iron might._

_The fierce blonde must at last be found_

Anger made my blood boil; I clenched my teeth and finished with:

_So that she may be bound, drowned, fed to my hounds!"_

The clouded face assembled, gazing at me with wise eyes and spoke:

"_Snow White is with the seven._

_The blonde joins them to create eleven._

_The final clue will be the last ordeal_

_All you must find is the bird of teal._"

The face disappeared in a cloud of black shadows.

With the seven? What did that mean? _And a bird of teal…_I thought as I walked up the stairs.

"Milady!" The courier appeared in front of me, extremely excited.

I glared at him. "I remind you to mind your manners and speak to me in a respectful style, Courier."

"Apologies, Milady." He said with a cheeky, excited smile. "I just have some infor—"

"_Yromem sih esare!_" There was a bright white light, and suddenly the courier was on the floor in front of me, sleeping.

"What the devil?" I exclaimed, looking around the corner for the origin. No one was in sight.

I kicked him the back with my old boots, remnants of my old woman disguise. While it wasn't painful, it got the job done. He awoke with a start.

"Mi—Milady?" he stuttered sleepily.

"Get _up_, you buffoon!" I growled, kicking him in the head. He quickly got off the floor in his attention stance.

"Sincerest apologies, my Queen!"

"Never mind that! What were you about to say?" I questioned.

"I—I do not recall, milady." His eyes widened fearfully.

I smacked him and turned away. "Then do not _waste_ my time! I am going to sleep. Do not wake me unless it is an emergency." While I did want to go after Snow White, I had begun to get tired and needed my beauty sleep.

"Er, yes, of course, your highness."

…

_10:30 AM, castle_

I awoke that morning, my head groggy but excited. Jumping out of bed, I went in my bedclothes to the ground floor and entered the cellar of my potions.

Disguising myself as the crone, I took my basket of apples and tugged on my brown cloak. I went to my throne and sat heavily, wondering where my courier could be. I saw him passing by, and called out to him.

He walked over with enthusiasm, his cat following. "My Queen, my Queen!" he was breathing heavily as he kissed my hand, as if he had ran. I ripped it out of his grasp. "I have been looking for you all morning."

His nasally voice cracked in excitement. "The guards caught a blonde and a redhead boy running into the castle last night! They're in the dungeon _right now!_"

I hopped off the throne, my mind buzzing with anticipation. I ran past three doors lined with knights. The dungeon door stood at the end of the hall. The guards stopped me with crossed spears. "Move, fools! The blonde is here!" I grinned wildly.

"Let her through!" The courier shouted behind me.

The two guards shrugged and let us through, albeit with another one following us in.

"Courier, torch," I ordered, squinting in the dark.

I walked swiftly once the chamber was illuminated, and looked into the long lines of cellblocks. Not a single person was in them.

I whipped around to face the guards and courier, snarling, "WHERE ARE THEY?"

The bulky guard backed up, suddenly terrified but also shocked. "Th-they were just here." He pointed to two cells. "In there."

I looked into the empty cells. The guard looked with me, and I grabbed his shoulder and got into his face, my sour breath mingling with his nose. He grimaced, trying not to vomit. "How did they look?"

"Well, the girlie was real pretty, with long blonde 'air, prettier than the queen, I'd say," he grinned at his goons.

I almost killed him right there.

"Just a joke, courier. Don't go telling on us." He said at the courier's shocked look. "'Bit o' an attitude, though. Spat at me when I winked at 'er, the bitch." He said angrily. "The boy looked real fancy, ev'n with the mud. 'e 'ad on a cape, real royal-like."

My eyes widened into what must've been moons. The blonde and the prince. "How did they escape?"

The guard seemed to be gaining his confidence, because he bit off, "Lady, dat ain't no business of yours."

My hand shot out and clutched his throat. "Tell me. _Now._"

The guard held my hand, trying to rip my iron grip. I clenched, and he began choking, making pathetic gasping sounds.

"I—I don' know—"

I loosened my grip and he fell to the ground, clutching his throat. "What was that?"

He took a deep breath and said, "We don' know. One minute they was 'ere, the next…they wasn't. I didn't even know they was gone until now."

She must be some sort of witch. That's the only way she can be more beautiful. Drinks the blood of maidens to stay young. I turn to the courier, who jumps. "We leave. To the forest!" I ordered.

"Yes, milady."

Before we go, I give the knight an apple.

**Superboy's POV**

_11:38 AM, hunter's hut_

I stared into the flames, my eyes dancing along with it. I couldn't stop thinking about her. It was strange. I kept imagining myself embracing her once more, running a hand through her soft hair. I stood up from my couch. I had been sitting for some hours now, in the exact same position before the two muddy ones left. It had stopped raining for some time, and now the morning sun was shining through my dusty window. I could hear a flutter of wings, maybe two hundred feet in the air, before a dove landed at my windowsill and started an insistent pecking on the glass.

I stared at it, my eyes roaming to the teal ribbon around its neck. "Circe," I whispered, before opening the window and letting the bird fly in. I let it rest on my shoulder while I untied and read the letter.

_My dear friend,_

_I am in need of your assistance once again. My dear friend is lost in the forest. She is just a young maiden like I, and I'm not sure she will survive long. It has already been a day and a half, I'm not sure how long she will last. Will you please join my search party? I have already alerted "The Seven."_

I groaned at that. Not those guys again.

_I must thank you for your help all those years ago, and thank you again for this. I am completely indebt to you._

_The girl's name is Snow White._

_~Circe_

**M'gann's POV**

_11:56 AM, home of the seven dwarves_

It was nearing noon when I tried on my new dress, staring at myself in the mirror. It was relatively simple: a sheer white dress, with a blue lacy trim of flowers. I combed my hair with wet fingers, freeing the knots that had begun to form. When I went down the stairs, I was greeted with _oohs_ and _aahs_. It made me flush.

"You look great, Snow," Bashful smirked.

Dopey nodded in agreement.

I beamed. "Thank you guys!"

"Special occasion?" questioned Doc.

"No, not at all." I smiled gingerly. "I just feel happy. I wouldn't change a thing..." I trailed awkwardly. Wait. What if I couldn't stay here? I just put them in a horrible position. "Hello Snow! I mean—not that I'm—no, I mean—I'm not more than a guest or anything!" I stuttered, horrified.

Doc put a gentle hand on my shoulder. "You are more than a guest, Snow. You're family."

Everyone smiled in agreement.

I could feel the pricking of tears form on my eyes. I don't think I could ask for anything more. I looked at the seven—no, six of them. "Where's Grumpy?"

"Down at the mines. Wants to make his month's quota before the week is over." Bashful said.

**Artemis's POV**

_11:30 AM, forest_

Wally and I took a mini break after a half-hour of running. We climbed a tall tree and began to pick at our loaf, popping pieces into our mouths.

I sat up and looked around. "There it is again."

"I hear it too." Wally glanced around, staring at a clearing in the trees. "It's coming from there."

We jumped down, and I quickly climbed onto Wally. He halted at the clearing, staring at the deep tunnel that suddenly pierced the earth, the end disappearing into black. The pinging could be heard from inside. Harsh grunting was timed perfectly before each _ping_.

"Hello?" Wally called in.

I peered inside, my ponytail falling over my shoulder. It was completely dark, I could make out a tunnel or two branching out farther in, but just barely.

"Bashful?" A male voice called out. "Sleepy?"

What? Why was he naming adjectives? I gave Wally a confused shrug and he said, "Um, no. Just some passersby…we actually could use some help."

A great grunting echoed off the walls. There was a pin of light coming out of the right tunnel, and a man exited, holding an oil lamp and a mine pick. Across his back hung a quiver and a handsome bow, clean and well cared for, one I would love to hold in my hands.

The bow's owner was equally handsome. Even though he was covered in dirt and sweat, he had an attractive quality in the way he held himself—and _those arms_. The look was ruined at his blue-eyed glare and a muttered, "How can I help you?" He was older than us but couldn't be more than twenty. That constant dirty look in his eye just screamed _I'm a PRICK._

"Yeah, hola. We're looking for someone." I explained.

He leaned against the mining pick and glowered at me. "Yeah? Great."

I clenched my teeth and let Wally speak.

"We're looking for this girl. She's lost out here, and it's been a couple of days since she disappeared."

I saw the man's face tighten and his eyes narrow. He peeled an orange in his knapsack and stood there, frozen in thought.

"Tell me about her." He commanded.

"Do you know anything?" I glared back, annoyed at how he was dominating the conversation.

"Maybe. I might."

I flexed my fingers angrily.

"Well, she's pretty, our age," Wally began. "She has really white skin, and her hair's reddish."

The man began coughing on his orange. He took a deep breath and said hesitantly, "I—she—no."

I practically pounced on him, throwing him to the ground. "You do know her? Where is she? What did you do to her?" I shook him with each question.

He threw me off and pulled out an armed bow faster than I could blink. "What do you want with Snow White?"

I held out my hands in surrender. "She's our friend. We've been looking for her for days now."

He snickered. "Right. Snow _ran away_ from whatever trouble she was in. I'm not about to believe this bull."

I looked desperately at Wally. We were so close to finding her! I glared at the boy. He had no faults to his form or grip on the bow, held the arrow steady without shaking. I could tell that he had dead aim.

"Please. We're just trying to find our friend." I pleaded. "We're very worried about her."

He gave us a distrustful look, looked at the sky and raised his bow and arrow. He let loose the arrow while Wally and I watched it fly high into the air, slowing and falling back to Earth. Too late, I realized his distraction. He was gone.

"Flippin' asshole." I cussed.

KF ran to me, crouching so I could get on his back. We took off like a bolt of lightning, and I had to close my eyes against the speed.

"That's the same tree!" I said, after we passed a large oak.

"What? No. It can't be," KF said, continuing his run. "Where is that guy?" He jumped a log, landed awkwardly, and fell. I landed in a roll, breaking my fall.

"You're such a clumsy oaf." I stood, walking toward the oak. I placed a hand on its smooth bark and grabbed a sharp looking rock. I etched in _A.C_.

"No, no, I'm okay." Wally muttered, standing next to me.

I glanced at him. "Now we'll know."

I whispered a "don't trip this time," in his ear as he took off. After a few minutes of running, we passed an oak, and I had him slow down so I could look. The _A.C._was there.

"This forest is evil." Wally muttered tiredly.

We wouldn't find him now. I had Wally stop for a rest. That man was trained well. I wonder where he learned to disappear like that. KF kicked a rock in his anger.

"Why can't we just get a straight answer?"

I sighed heavily. "We should stay near the mines. Maybe he'll come back."

**M'gann's POV**

_12:19 PM, home of the seven dwarves_

It had only been some twenty minutes when Grumpy came through the door, huffing and puffing. "Tiring day of work, Grumpy?" I asked, holding out a fresh pie I had just finished. "Reward."

He simply nodded, dropped his bow and arrow, and went to the living room.

I began to cut the warm pie, serving large slices. I knew how much these boys loved to eat. I chattering began in the other room, and a "Snow, can you come here?"

I walked over, holding four plates of pie. I put them on the table, and said, "Would you like some tea or…"

"Snow, forget the pie for a sec. Grumpy needs to ask you something." Bashful asserted.

"Well, okay." I sat on the wooden chair, waiting for Grumpy to speak.

"There were – some people at the mines today. Asking about you." He declared, his arms crossed distrustfully.

Fear clenched my stomach. What if Drizella – or worse, the Queen, knew I was here? "What did they say?"

"They asked if I knew anything about you or where you were. I didn't tell them anything, but they were strange. A man and a woman, younger than me. The man could run extremely fast, it wasn't human. I had to hide in a tree for a half-hour, waiting for them to quit."

I shook my head. "I don't know these people. How did the woman look?" If it was Drizella…I gulped.

"She was blonde, agile. Extremely headstrong and angry."

The Queen? "Was she dressed fancily?"

"Not at all. She was covered in mud and dirt, needed a washing."

I sighed in relief. "They certainly knew me?"

"They knew your description and your name."

I put a hand to my mouth. "That is strange." I muttered, "Maybe there assassins?"

A gentle hand rested at my shoulder, and I looked up to a standing Doc. "Do not fret, Snow. We will keep you safe no matter what."

I nodded my thanks.

"The mines are no longer safe. We will postpone work until I feel it is."

Bashful and Happy gave a little whoop.

A slight tapping came from the window. A white dove pecked at the window, a teal ribbon 'round its neck.

"Circe!" Both Bashful and I said. We looked at each other, while Dopey opened the window.

The bird flew in with grace, and I let it land on my finger while Bashful gently untied and read the letter. He then read aloud:

"_My friends,_

_I am in need of your help. My best friend, Snow White, is lost in the forest. She disappeared days ago, and will not survive long. Will you join my search party? I have also alerted the Hunter, do you remember him? Send me the dove back with an answer, and I thank you for all your help. –Circe"_

"I had no idea she'd be looking for me!" I exclaimed, my hand to my mouth. Circe was my best friend at the castle. She was also a sorceress. We were once close, but we grew slightly apart in the last month.

"You know Circe?" Bashful asked. "She visits us sometimes. We were friends when we were younger." He flushed.

"That was the sorceress you were talking about before?"

"Yeah," He said, looking away.

"I had no idea. Please, let me write back to her. I need to let her know I'm okay."

"Of course." Doc runs off to get some parchment, and Happy hands me a quill and ink.

I smoothed out the little card of parchment, took a breath, and wrote.

**Black Canary's POV**

_12:00 PM, forest_

We were once again on the wretched forest trail. I was bouncing like a fool in my seat, trying to keep the apples in the basket. "Courier! Keep the wagon steady you fool!"

"Milady, the path is horribly tricky to navigate!" He called politely, an edge to his tone.

I glared at the window. _All you must find is the bird of teal._ "Just keep your eyes on the lookout for any…birds. Blue birds!"

I was looking out for signs of blue, when something white flashed past my eye. "STOP!"

I jumped out the coach before it even stopped, and tumbled to the ground. A white dove, cleaning its wing on a branch. It seems to be taking a short rest. More importantly, there is a teal ribbon around its throat.

I grab hold of the courier and toss him from his seat. "Kill the bird." I whisper.

He looks at me with concern, but grabs a long tree branch. He cautiously creeps closer on his thin legs, and then stops.

"What are you doing?" I whisper ferociously.

He holds up a hand but doesn't look at me, which only infuriates me more. He pulls from his knapsack what looks to be barley, and sprinkles it on the ground.

The dove is interested, and lands gracefully and begins to peck at the grain. The courier lifts the bird and brings it over to me.

I am angry, but satisfied. I untie the ribbon and a card falls out. I lift it with trembling fingers, excitement making me choke up.

I open the card and read:

_Circe,_

_It's Snow White! I am fine. I'm happy that you were worried, you are a good friend. I am living with your friends, the Seven. I am right off the village of Wildeston Crags. What a happy life this is! Call off your search party, please. Visit us anytime, Bashful misses you._

_~Snow White_

I crumpled the card in my glee. "Wildeston Crags! Courier, do you know how to get there?"

"We were just there, milady, the town with the old violin player."

My eyes narrow in anger. So she has been there all along. I will find 'the Seven.' Destroy them for hiding the witch.


	7. The Apple

**Author's Note **This is it. What we've been waiting for, not dreading the end cause it's finally over and you won't have to read some chick's lame writing. I'm going to be revamping my other Spitfire story as well, Monte Carlo, when I get the chance. If you feel like it, read now, or not…if you want to read a better re-edit. I apologize for the corny ass village names. _Wildeston Crags—_ick, I know. Enjoy!

**M'gann's POV**

_1:02 PM, home of the seven dwarves_

I shuffled through the kitchen food supply, looking for fruit so I could make another pie. The boys had finished the other one, and they enjoyed it so much I decided to bake another. I know I can never repay them for taking me, but feeding them came pretty close. After finding nothing but dust, I decided that I would go into town after I had made the crust. I mixed what we had: salt and butter, flour and sugar, into one bowl. I rolled it out and gently mashed it down, sprinkling flour and water and worrying when the teal dove would get to Circe. After the piecrust was finished, I laid it carefully in a pan and wrapped a shawl around my shoulders. Sleepy was on the couch, doing what he did best. The others had left him to watch me while they went to the mines to check in on the visitors. He looked so peaceful and calm that I didn't want to wake him.

I closed the cottage door silently and walked swiftly into the forest. I whispered a soft tune to calm me and was joined by a blue jay, which rested on my shoulder. He whistled the melody with me, and I knew I was safe.

The smells and sounds of Wildeston Crags calmed me; the echoes of sound bouncing off the cobblestone, the quiet conversation between villagers. I strolled over to the fruit stand. I knew I really wanted to use apples, but since they didn't have them I reluctantly picked the dark red cherries. I couldn't help but gaze at the beautiful dresses that hung on the stands of the next shop.

**Black Canary's POV**

_1:14 PM, Wildeston Crags_

I glared at her from across the stone pathway. My nostrils flared, my blood boiled, I wanted to grab her around the throat and watch her plead for me to stop, her eyes rolling up into her head until all I could see were the whites. I let out a rasp and told myself to be patient. I would follow her back to her little home and kill her there, maybe get the seven as well.

I tell the courier that we must be patient and follow her, because his bouncing is infuriating. The girl picks out a few tiny carts of cherries and stares at the dresses.

_I hope she hurries. I don't have all day_, I think, involuntarily curling my lip.

**Wally's POV**

_1:08 PM, mines_

Not long after the prick with the arrow had disappeared, he was back, but this time he had five other guys with him, and they were all armed. Artemis and I move through the trees carefully, crouching into the meadow. I was ready to run, and I held Artemis's wrist just in case I needed to pull her in and make a getaway. She allowed me to do this, and said in a clear voice, "Where is M-Snow White?"

One of them shuffled forward, tall and dark-skinned, with white-bonde hair. "Who are you?"

"We are her friends. If you let her see us, she can confirm it." Artemis replies.

"We're real worried about her." I added.

"She's safe, and happy as well." A very large one said, his wide, muscular frame making me gulp. His neck was a thick as a barbell weight.

"She doesn't belong with you though!" Artemis yells, her hair whipping around. "She doesn't belong here." She mutters.

"Wait," I said, counting all of them. "Are you 'the Seven' Circe was talking about? Isn't there one more?"

"You know Circe?" a short, slight one asks quickly, his blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"We met her. She saved us from a dungeon, and she sent us to help find Snow White."

"Oh. So you are part of the search party?" The dark-skinned one asks, "How do you know her?"

"I told you, she's our friend." Artemis explains impatiently. "We've been looking for her all night!"

The auburn-headed archer stepped forward. "That doesn't mean anything. You could be working for the Queen!"

"What queen?" I asked.

"That is enough, Grumpy—"

A burst of laughter erupted from Artemis at this, but she quickly calmed herself. 'Grumpy' glared daggers. If looks could kill…well, I definitely wouldn't want to be Artemis.

"We will take the two with us. We will see what Snow says. Never the less, they are outnumbered and are no danger." The calm dark-skinned one, who seemed to be the leader, ordered.

Grumpy still kept us on a very tight leash, per say. His glare bore holes into my skull, even when my back was turned. He was always within a foot of us, which was quite unnerving.

"You wouldn't…you wouldn't happen to have anything to eat, huh?" I asked him while we were walking on the trail.

He bared his teeth angrily.

The short kid handed me a roll of bread and cheese. I liked this kid. I quickly tore into it, before realizing how rude I was being and handed what was left to Artemis. She took it gratefully and shoved it all into her mouth.

**M'gann's POV**

_1:36 PM, home of the seven dwarves_

I washed the cherries thoroughly in a basin and tested one. It was tart and sweet at the same time. I wasn't too fond of them, however. I really wished I could've made apples, I had a secret recipe from the castle, where cinnamon and sugar would have refined the taste.

Just as I was thinking this, something moving caught my eye. "Guys?" I called out the open cottage window.

Suddenly, a revolting old woman was peering inside the window at me. I shrieked and jumped away. Her small, watery eyes stared at me from a large, creased brow. The multiple moles and scraggly patched hair made me the thought of a witch. She smiled at me.

I, not wanting to be impolite, gulped, "Hello there."

Her smile widened to a full grin, complete with missing teeth. What was left of them were yellow and jutting. "Sorry, deary," She croaked, "didn't mean to give yeh a scare."

I smiled at her, "It's okay. Can I help you, miss?"

She shook her head. "I'm selling apples. Would you like?"

She held up a basket of red, delicious-looking, mouthwatering apples.

I looked at them excitedly. "Well I want to make an apple pie! How much are they?"

The woman thought it out. "Try them first, depending on your taste, we can haggle it out." She held out a large red one.

I took it from her, studying it. I took a bite.

…

I instantly felt dizzy, my sight went foggy, and I tottered, falling to the floor. I wanted to scream, but my throat had closed, I clawed at the ground, the old woman's dress. It felt like my airways were inflating from the inside, constricting my breath. My head seared in pain. The apple had fallen from my hand and rolled across the floor.

The crone cackled cruelly, grinning at me. "Goodbye, Snow White. I always knew you were an evil little runt, ever since I married your despicable father."

I could hear her, but my eyes were closed, and she sounded miles away. _The Queen! Oh, no…_I thought helplessly.

The old woman, or the Queen, had given me a hard kick in the ribs, and I grunted groggily. I could scarcely feel the pain of it. There wasn't enough air.

**Artemis's POV**

_1:22 PM, forest_

I stepped swiftly and lightly through the forest trail, easily keeping up with the Seven. Grumpy's constant glare set me on edge. Seriously, why was his name Grumpy? Although it certainly fit his mood, which mother hates their child that much?

"We are almost there." The leader informed.

After another minute of walking, we stepped into a clearing, with a gentle slope of a hill, a stream passing through. A two-story cottage stood cozily at the bottom.

"She's there?" I asked.

"Why? You're going to call your boss or somethin'?" Grumpy snarled, notching an arrow.

Wally stepped in front of me. I was a bit taken back. "Stop it." He said, staring, unflinching, into Grumpy's glare.

The leader put a hand on Grumpy's shoulder, and he slowly put his weapon away. The short kid led the way down the hill, telling us all about Snow.

"She sure can cook. 'specially sweets!"

"I know right! Her cookies are amazing!" Wally added enthusiastically.

I scoffed, "Well, she definitely needed some practice. The first few batches were burnt black!"

"But I would starve if we didn't have her." Wally said. I snorted.

**Black Canary's POV**

_1:40 PM, home of the seven dwarves_

"Ah," I sighed, freeing myself of the old hag disguise. I felt taller, more powerful. And of course, beautiful.

I heard voices moving towards me. I looked up to the hill, where eight figures were moving towards me. My eyes caught the light hair of a female, and I raised my hand to absorb the dark magic around me. I shouted, "_EXORSIO!"_

All the males froze as they were, there frightened eyes darting quickly. I ushered the girl forward, and she came unwillingly, my hexes making her feet move forward.

The courier looked frightened of me. He lips trembled, "You're a-a-a witch?"

I grinned. The girl fought me, cursing and thrashing. Her long blonde hair swung wildly. "Let go, you b—"

"Shh! Shh! I'll have none of that, _girl_." I grinned. I waved my hand, and with a rough tug, an unconscious Snow White levitated out of the cabin, her hair cascading to the ground.

The males made out gurgled anger noises, their eyes widening and narrowing respectively. I chuckled.

"Which one of you is the prince?" I asked.

The boy with the bright red hair and splotched skin widened his eyes. I tugged him forward. "Your answer can save the girl's life." I freed the hex from his neck and up, and he nodded, gaping at the unconscious girl.

I smiled, "Beautiful." I turned to the blond girl, still kicking at me, her teeth bared. "_LAPIDIBUS!_"

**Artemis's POV**

_1:43 PM, home of the seven dwarves_

As she spoke that word, my body shuddered inwardly, a feeling of ice raced across my body, my feet stilled in their thrashing.

I looked down at my frozen legs. My boots looked as if they were freezing over, but instead of frost, it was gray, hard substance. Whatever its source was traveling over my calves, making them as heavy as lead. I looked worriedly at Wally. "What the hell are you doing?" I screamed at the blond woman.

The smile she gave me was one of poisoned honey. "It's a spell, girl. You'll make an _excellent_ statue."

A lump seized my throat. I looked fearfully at its progression, unable to move anything but my head.

"Take it off her!" Wally snarled, his skin turning an angry red. He struggled against his hex, but only his neck and head twitched about.

The witch _tut-tutted_, "The only way to cure what they both have, _Prince_, is true love's kiss." She smiled. With a wave of her hand nonchalantly, Wally was let free, falling to the ground. "So go ahead, let's see if you can cure one of 'em."

The gray stone had progressed faster, now reaching my ribs. Somehow, that wasn't the source of this horrible dread seizing my stomach. _Oh God. Oh God, he's going to kiss her._My heart clenched uncomfortably. I didn't mind dying. No, that was not the reason I was worrying. _You love him. _I clenched my eyes shut. I had no wish to see him gather himself and take the agonizing steps toward another girl, kiss her deeply. Pronounce 'true' love for her, no matter how kind she may be.

I heard the crunch of leaves as he took a step, and closed my eyes tighter until bright lights glided around. A tear slipped from my eye, the gray cold slid to my chin…

A warm breath blew against my face, and a soft pressure pressed against my lips. My eyes shot open in shock, I would've jumped if I had not been stone. Wally's handsome face stared back into my own, before he closed his eyes and cradled my face in his warm hands.

Warmth shot down my body, breathing life into the stone. I could wiggle my fingers now, and used the advantage to slide my arms around his neck. There was only him and I, I and him – and it was perfect.

A shrieking, "_NO!_" leaped out of the witch's mouth, and before I could blink, several things happened.

The witch raised her hand towards Wally, palm out. Shadows danced about her fingers.

"LOOK OUT!" yelled the small man with her, diving for the witch.

A large, muscular figure fell from the sky, cracking the ground and causing a large gust of wind and flying dirt.

I fell back in both surprise and the tremble of the ground; Wally fell with me, gripping my arms and staring at the new flurry of commotion. I muttered, "I can't–can't believe–you actually…"

He looked me, kind laughter in his eyes. "You actually didn't expect it, beautiful?"

I could not help but smile.

The stranger stood, tall and muscular, draped in furs. The witch and man was unconscious. I realized with a jolt that it was none other than the hunter we had met in the woods, Connor.

He glanced at the now mobile six, who were all running to Snow White. It was then that Connor's head whipped around to her, and he bounded forward ten feet, holding her head in his hands. "What happened?" He growled at us, as if we were responsible.

"What? What happened!" Another man came from inside the house, looking dead-tired and worn.

"Sleepy! Where were you?" The small boy yelled, poking the tired one in the chest.

"I–I didn't—"

"Not now." The leader said, is voice chilled.

"_What happened?_" The hunter growled angrily. We all took a step back.

"The witch hexed her," Bashful said, pointing to the unconscious witch. "She said true love's kiss could cure her."

The hunter looked upon M'gann, his eyes full of determined fury. He raised her head, brushed a stray strand of hair away and kissed her somewhat roughly.

The reaction was immediate. Her cheeks were still pale – but slightly rosier. Her chest rose with a breath, her eyes fluttered open, and she stared up at the hunter. Her hands came up and locked into his hair, and we all looked away quickly.

"Eww!" squealed the very tall, very large man, his face scrunched up with distaste.

The two tore apart, but the hunter kept his eyes on her. "Happy," Snow chuckled. "You're such a ten-year old."

"M'gann?" I said unsteadily.

She looked at me, "Hello. You sort of saved my life, huh?"

"M'gann?" Wally repeated. "It's us. Wally and Artemis."

She looked confused. "I don't…I don't follow. My name is Snow White."

"You don't remember us?" Wally said exasperatedly, slumping.

"Step away from her." The red-headed archer demanded, his arrow aimed at Wally's chest.

"No, stop!" M'gann exclaimed, throwing her arm over Wally. "They saved my life!"

Grumpy narrowed his eyes. "How's that?"

"If it weren't for them you wouldn't have come back to the cottage." She said, daring him to argue.

He glared at us and gradually put the arrow away.

"M'gann, look at me." I said. Her tawny eyes locked on mine and I added, "We're the team. We used to be the sidekicks of the Justice League – they made us an amateur league. Your name is M'gann M'orzz, but your superhero name was Miss Martian. You're an alien, from Mars. Remember?"

Her eyes darted uncertainly. "An a-alien? But—Is it only the three of us? On the team, I mean."

My mind felt like silly putty. I tried to remember, and there were faces…but they were dark and muddled. "I-I don't know. I don't think so—maybe."

"M'gann." Wally said desperately. "I feel if you remember, we can go back."

"My name…M'gann. It sounds correct."

"Snow, you believe them?" Grumpy asked in shock.

"I think—" She nodded, "I do. It never felt right here. It feels so clear now." She stood. "I'm going to miss you guys." Her face contorted in concentration. M'gann's hair floated dramatically, as if an unnatural wind pushed it upward. And then suddenly:

_Wally! Artemis!_Her extremely high-pitched voice exploded in my head. _Oh my gosh! I remember! I remember_everything!

"That's great, M'gann," I muttered, holding my ears. "But could you be a bit quieter?"

M'gann's skin bloomed a spring green. The Seven gasped.

"Snow?" the small kid whispered.

"Oh! Robin! Kaldur! Captain Marvel! Roy! Flash! Green Arrow! The Green Lantern!" Someone sneezed as she gasped, "C-_Conner!_" She threw her arms around the hunter and kissed him.

Lights exploded in my head. Suddenly, I recognized everyone in the vicinity. My first thought: I laughed, "Oh my gosh, _your__name was Grumpy_!" I pointed at Roy.

There was a groaning implosion in my skull; my thoughts became muddled and smushed together. Everything turned as white as lightning before fading black.

…

**Wally's POV**

_4:44 PM, Mount Justice Medical Facility_

When I opened my eyes, it wasn't a bright sky shining upon me. Instead it was a ceiling lamp, and I was lying on a bed.

"Wally? You there, Hun?"

My head swiveled to look at Black Canary, her eyes full of concern and love. "Where?" I asked groggily.

"You're at the medical facility in Mount Justice. You were out for days. So were M'gann and Artemis."

At the sound of her name came a groan from next to me, and Artemis sat up in her bed, holding her head. Our eyes locked.

The memories of the previous night came flooding back: _Tumbling through the mud and rain, beating up knights, sitting in the dungeon, running through the forest, kissing._They all hit me like a brick.

A low moan sounded off the bed beside Artemis, pulling me out of my reverie. M'gann awoke exclaiming, "Oh my!" Superboy was sitting by her bed, his head on the bed, sleeping. He jumped at her exclamation, and quickly kissed her.

We explained what had happened to Black Canary, interrupting each other to fill in details that we had forgotten. I stole glances at Artemis, and she was doing the same. We both left out the part about the kiss…it was too personal to share. Through all this, Black Canary had no recollection, and seemed horrified at the idea of injuring us.

"I can't believe I—to even attempt—"

"But it wasn't you, Dinah," Batman appeared at the doorway, silent and dark. "When the three of you were hit by the Wicked Dream's weapon, you fell into comatose. He placed you in one of his favorite fairytales, and you filled in the characters with people you knew in reality."

"But how come M'gann didn't remember us? She did in the beginning." I asked.

"The fairytale absorbed her, eating away at her mind until she forgot who she was. You would have eventually died here, I assume. The farther into it she got, the more she would forget. Same with you two. You couldn't remember anyone on the team because you were too far into the story. The one person you did remember was Miss Martian, and that was because she had penetrated your mind's wall in the beginning." He nodded, "Good thing to, it gave them a goal to get out."

Suddenly the room was full of people, the team was surrounding there beds. They also had no recollection of any of the events.

"How was it?" Robin asked.

I grinned. "Asterous."

After an hour of retelling the story, exempting the kiss, they all left – Dinah complaining we needed rest.

"Hey," I whispered to the blonde next to me. "Wanna go to the beach?"

She nodded and slipped out of the room with me. The nurse watching us muttered but let us pass.

…

I took her hand as we walked in the sand, her hair blowing about her shoulders. She smiled at her toes.

"That was fun, know?" she asked.

"Would you do it again?" I countered.

She laughed and tugged at my hand to stop. I faced her, brushing away the hair that was fluttering wildly behind her ear.

"It was an interesting experience." I admitted.

She chuckled and I took her face, kissing her deeply.

"Oh Wally," she sighed onto my mouth.

I grinned and pulled away. "We'll do the 'Beauty and the Beast' next time, 'kay? I'll be the beauty, of course."

**fin.**

…

**Author's Note **I'm glad you all enjoyed it, thank you SO MUCH for reading. Would you guys be interested in a sequel? I wouldn't mind—it's just that I don't know how it would work. I mean, I don't think I should spoil a perfectly fine story with a sequel. But thanks for all the reviews, I love you guys!


End file.
